fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bądźmy poważni/Sport to udręka
2 odcinek serii "Bądźmy poważni". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Loren Rarity *Buford Van Stomm *Moranica Uglyfoot *Jeremi Rarity *Scott Milton *Baljeet Tjinder *Sophie Adventure *Hermiona Ulaniuk *Brandon Sultan *Tayler Stevenson *Romano Accardi *Amy Milton *Stephanie Winner *Paulin Heller *Valmira Dziobak *Ginger Hirano *Nazz Jefferson *Jolie Martin *Crimson Monogram *Scott Shine *Tatiana Milton *Carl Karl *Rayan Karl Opis W gimnazjum powstają nowe grupy. Jedną z nich są proczadzikowcy, których liderką jest Sophie. Poznajemy trzecią członkinię Złego Trio, Paulin. Jej przyjaciółki, Stephanie i Amy przysięgają Djangowi, że srogo zapłaci za swoje kłamstwo. Z kolei Fineasz zmuszony jest pogodzić się z tym, że został sam. Z pomocą przychodzi mu nie kto inny, jak Valmira, która nie dość, że poprzysięga mu zemstę na jego byłych przyjaciołach, to jeszcze zdobywa nową pracę. Z kolei Scott jest zdruzgotany faktem, że dyrektorka nie przyjęła jego zwolnienia z wf-u. Koleje losu sprawiają, że Scott, wraz ze Scott'em zamieniają się ciałami. Fabuła Część 1 Pierwsza lekcja była już za naszymi bohaterami. Wszyscy opadali z sił, jakby przeżyli co najmniej 15 lat w tej klasie. Dlatego właśnie ogromna większość przeżuwała swoje śniadanie powoli, jakby chcieli tym samym przedłużyć przerwę śniadaniową. Jedynie Ferb i Loren zdawali się w ogóle nie odczuwać zmęczenia. Przeważnie dlatego, że nic na tych lekcjach nie robili. Obecnie siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, przy nie dużej wielkości ławce. Dziewczyna jadła bardzo szybko, co wprawiało Ferba w zażenowanie. Nie miała zamiaru się tym przejmować, była zbyt przejęta tym, co przed chwilą usłyszała. - Ale poważnie uznała, że to wszystko robota Ruskiej Księżniczki? - zapytała z pełną buzią. - Tak, ale ciszej. - syknął. - I połknij tą bułkę. Raritówna połknęła pokarm od razu. Fletcher podziwiał ją za to, że się nie udławiła. - Może herbaty? - zaproponował, podsuwając jej termos. - Dzięki. - odpowiedziała, biorąc kilka łyków. - Ale nie rozumiem, przecież to my wszystko zorganizowaliśmy, wprawiliśmy w życie. To był TWÓJ plan. - Ale na nagraniu widziała Scott'a. - odparł. - Jedyne za co jest mi wdzięczna to to, że "dałem mu się namówić". - Auć. - Lepiej bym tego nie podsumował. - powiedział, nalewając zawartość termosu do filiżanki. - To nie jest tak, że mam złamane serce, czy coś. Nie odbierz tego źle, po prostu ta porąbana gotka była i w sumie jest moją pierwszą miłością. Odnoszę takie beznadziejne uczucie, że drugiej takiej jak ona nigdzie nie znajdę. Wszystkie inne dziewczyny są szare, wtapiają się w tło.. No, może poza tobą. Bez obrazy, ale nas w formie związku nie widzę. - Ale popatrz na to inaczej. - zaczęła, chcąc go jakoś pocieszyć. - Możesz teraz spokojnie szukać swojej nowej wielkiej miłości. Poza tym, nawet mnie nie rozśmieszaj. Jesteś na tyle charyzmatyczny, że z miejsca możesz znaleźć sobie panienkę. - stwierdziła, biorąc kolejnego gryza, a pomidor zwisał jej z kącika ust. - Ja na przykład byłabym chętna na zostanie twoją dziewczyną. - uśmiechnęła się przyjacielsko, co on siłą woli odwzajemnił. - Ale nie myśl sobie, to tylko zwykłe pocieszenie. Wolę mojego niedomytego Buforda. Zielonowłosy roześmiał się, na moment zapominając o tym, jaki jest nieszczęśliwy. Za to właśnie uwielbiał Loren. Ona jedyna umiała go rozśmieszać. Sophie szybkim ruchem ręki otworzyła swoją różową śniadaniówkę. Hermiona ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że zamiast kanapek, jest ona zapełniona malinami. Blondynka zdawała się nie widzieć w tym nic dziwnego, zajadając się swoimi ulubionymi owocami. Czując na sobie zdziwione spojrzenie przyjaciółki, podsunęła jej bliżej śniadaniówkę. - Częstuj się Hermuś. - powiedziała. - Dzisiaj ciężki dzień przed nami. Niebieskowłosa, mimo wszystko wzięła kilka owoców w dłonie. Osobiście wolała truskawki, jednak malinami też nie gardziła. - Co masz na myśli mówiąc "ciężki dzień"? - zapytała. - Moją ciocię wywali z komendy policji. - zaczęła opowiadać, połykając maliny, jedną za drugą. - I teraz będzie nas uczyć wf'u. Niby nic w tym złego, ale wiesz.. Ma swoje niespełnione ambicje, a jak połączy się je z jej nienawiścią do policji, to szykuje się najgorszy wf wszech czasów. Ulaniuk nie znała ciotki Adventurówny, jednak sam fakt, że była z nią spokrewniona świadczył przeciwko niej. Oczywiście, lubiła w Sophii szczególnie charakter, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest specyficzny. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie kładła nacisku na bieganie, ponieważ włosy nie pozwalały jej stawiać dalekich kroków. - Ale to moja kuzynka. - Ale nie moja. Nazz popatrzyła na Jolie z politowaniem. Francuzka gdyby mogła, skryłaby się za swoją tacą z stołówkowym jedzeniem. Jefferson nie umiała zrozumieć dlaczego jej przyjaciółka raz jest śmiała i rozgadana, a innym razem cicha i nieśmiała. I to na domiar złego, gdy chce jej kogoś przedstawić. - Myślałam, że wyzbyłaś się już aspołeczności. - stwierdziła niebieskowłosa. - Bo wyzbyłam. - odparła pewna siebie Martin. - Ale męczy mnie ciągłe poznawanie nowych. Nie możemy dosiąść się do Fineasza i Ferba? - Tak, wiem, że ciągnie cię do Ferbciaka odkąd o mało co się nie ośliniliście. - powiedziała Nazz, na co Jolie cała się zaczerwieniła. - Ale nie możemy cały czas siadać z nimi. Zwłaszcza, że mam dość zielonkawego. Choć, moja kuzynka jest na prawdę fajna. I ma koleżankę która ma taki sam kolor włosów jak ja. - mimo słów dziewczyny, Jolie wciąż wydawała się być nieprzekonana. Nazz nie miała zamiaru stać tam z nią cały dzień. Pociągnęła ją za ramię, wytrącając jej z rąk tacę z jedzeniem. - Jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz. - Hej, moje śniadanie! - Taa.. - westchnęła Jefferson, spoglądając na stołówkową mannę rozpaćkaną na podłodze. - Za to też mi podziękujesz. Brązowowłosa nawet nie zdążyła wydać z siebie lamentu, gdy znalazła się przy stoliku Sophii i Hermiony. Spojrzała z zazdrością na Nazz, której śniadanie wciąż znajdowało się na tacy. - Cześć wam! - przywitała się Niebieska, siadając razem z szatynką naprzeciwko koleżankom. - Znacie Jolie? - mówiąc to, wskazała na nią. - Jolie, to jest właśnie moja kuzynka Sophie i Herma. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na nowo poznane z uśmiechem. Nie ma co się jednak dawać zwodzić pozorom, była przerażona. Oczywiście, odkąd zaczęła podkreślać swoją urodę stała się pewniejsza siebie, jednak swojej natury nie była w stanie zmienić. Nie lubiła poznawać nowych ludzi, o wiele lepiej czuła się w towarzystwie tych, których już dobrze znała. - Miło poznać. - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jesteś na diecie? Jolie zmarszczyła czoło nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Dopiero Nazz postanowiła wyjaśnić całą tę sytuację. - Jakiś niedorajda wytrącił jej jedzenie z rąk. - powiedziała, machając lekceważąco ręką. - Tia.. "niedorajda". - powtórzyła ironicznie Jolie. - Fajnie, że wpadłyście! - powiedziała uradowana Sophie, podsuwając jej śniadaniówkę pod nos. - Chcesz trochę? Dziewczyna popatrzyła przez chwilę na owoce, a w tym samym czasie rozległo się donośne burczenie w brzuchu. Poczuła na sobie rozbawione spojrzenia Nazz i Hermiony. - Dzięki. - odpowiedziała, biorąc kilka w dłonie. - Hej, a to prawda, że ma być jakaś nowa wuefistka? Na te słowa, Sophie pokiwała głową. - Tak. - odparła. - Nasza ciocia konkretnie. - mówiąc to, wskazała na siebie i swoją kuzynkę. - Moment.. - wtrąciła Nazz. - Że ciocia Crimson? - Adventurówna ponownie pokiwała twierdząco. - To super! Blondynka popatrzyła na nią z niemałym zdziwieniem, wciąż zajadając maliny. Jefferson widząc to, szybko wyjaśniła: - Przecież ona nas uwielbia! - powiedziała ze szerokim uśmiechem. - Nie będzie nas tyrać, wprost przeciwnie! Powiesz, że ci się paznokieć złamał, a nie będzie kazać ci ćwiczyć przez najbliższy rok! Współczujmy lepiej innym. Na przykład Jolie ma dwie lewe nogi jeżeli chodzi o bieganie. - To tak jak Herma. - stwierdziła z uśmiechem Sophie. - To nie jest tak, że mam dwie lewe nogi. - wtrąciła Jolie. - Po prostu bieganie nie jest moją mocną stroną. - No. Siatkówka też nią nie jest. - powiedziała Nazz, gryząc czekoladę. - Jesteś trochę jak Romano. - Weź. - odparła Francuzka z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. - Nie porównuj mnie do tego amatora włoszczyzny. - grymas jednak szybko zszedł jej z twarzy, gdy minęli ich Django i Romano. - Cześć wam! - przywitała ich z uśmiechem. - Romuś, znów przyniosłeś kanapkę wypchaną spagetti? - Mhm. - mruknął. - Chcesz? - Nie, dziękuję. - powiedziała szybko. - Mam uczulenie na kluski. Chłopcy nie wyglądali na chętnych do rozmowy. Szybko usiedli przy innym stoliku, na co Jolie odetchnęła z ulgą. - Serio masz to uczulenie? - zapytała Hermiona. - Pewnie, że nie. Jedyną osobą na którą mam uczulenie jest Romuś i jego kluski, których nie umie utrzymać w rydzach kanapki i rozwala po całej stołówce. Na te słowa, Nazz roześmiała się, o mało co nie krztusząc się kanapką. Jej radość była zaraźliwa, ponieważ po chwili pozostałe dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się, chociaż same nie wiedziały dlaczego. - Przypomniało mi się jak byliśmy w podstawówce i kluski Romano spadły Jolie na głowę. - powiedziała, śmiejąc się. - Tia, ciężko zapomnieć. Włosy myłam z dobry tydzień. - O, cześć Tayler! - powiedziała Sophie, gdy chłopak usiadł obok niej. - Wyglądasz jak trup. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko, słysząc tą uwagę. Stevensonowi jednak nie było do śmiechu. Oczy miał podkrążone, cerę bladą, a jego oddech słychać było zapewne na drugim końcu stołówki. Również jego włosy pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Były okropnie potargane i poplątane. - Nie wykluczone. - odparł. - Gniję dziś od środka. Ulaniuk niemalże instynktownie położyła dłoń na jego czole. - Nie masz gorączki. - oznajmiła. - A no nie mam. Gnicie od środka, a gorączka to dwie różne sprawy. - To czemu nie zostałeś w domu? - zapytała Nazz. - Bo to pierwszy dzień szkoły. - odparł. - Głupio by było zrobić sobie dzień nieobecności. Wolę zostawić je jak już zaczną nas tyrać z kartkówkami. Jolie popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę z niezadowoleniem, jednak szybko przykryła to delikatnym uśmiechem. Była zdruzgotana faktem, iż znów musi zapoznać się z nową osobą. Nic do niego nie miała, po prostu zawsze istniała możliwość, iż źle wypadnie, a to znacznie nadszarpnęłoby jej reputację. - Cześć. - przywitała się, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. - Jestem Jolie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, chcąc podać jej rękę. W ostatniej jednak chwili wzięło go na kichanie, a usta zasłonił właśnie tą dłonią, którą chciał jej podać. - Może kiedy indziej. - powiedział, spoglądając z obrzydzeniem na swoją dłoń. - Tayler jestem. Patrząc na zgromadzonych przy jednym stoliku, w umyśle Sophii zaczął kreować się iście genialny pomysł. Zanim jednak zdołała ogłosić go całemu światu, przerwała jej Nazz. - Co się stało z Ginger? Jolie spojrzała na Hiranównę, która siedziała o jeden stolik dalej. Sophie, Hermiona i Tayler odwrócili głowy w jej stronę. - Kto to? - zapytała Hermiona. - Ginger Hirano. - wyjaśniła jej Nazz. - Zazwyczaj siedziała razem z innymi Ognikami. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale chyba ją olały. Adventurówna popatrzyła na nią z zaciekawieniem. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdyż wizja wcielenia jej planu w życie stawała się coraz bardziej realna. - Hej, Ginny! - zawołała. - Ginny! Meh.. Ginger, no! Dziewczyna podniosła spojrzenie. Blondynka machała w jej stronę, co Japonka nieśmiało odwzajemniła. Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje, jednak nie chciała wyjść na niemiłą. - Choć do nas! - nakazała jej entuzjastycznie Sophie. Czarnowłosa, choć niechętnie, wzięła swoje śniadanie w dłonie, po czym przesiadła się do stolika przed nią. Popatrzyła na siedzących obok niej i przed nią ludzi, którzy wpatrywali się w nią z większym, czy mniejszym uśmiechem. Zaczynała czuć się niezręcznie. - No, skoro już wszyscy jesteśmy, to możemy stworzyć drużynę! - okrzyknęła dumnie blondynka, wskakując na stół. - Nazwiemy się Sophijowcy! O, albo Sophijaryjscy bagażowicze! Albo maliny! - Ale o czym ty mówisz? - wtrąciła Hermiona, spoglądając na nią z politowaniem. - No chyba wyraziłam się jasno. Stworzymy drużynę, którą nazwiemy Aspołeczne Guziki. Ukrainka już chciała uświadomić ją, iż ten pomysł jest gorszy, niż zły, a Ginger prawie nie uciekła do Kanady, jednak im obu przerwała Nazz. - To nie takie głupie. - stwierdziła. - W kupie siła w końcu, nie? Poza tym, wszyscy ostatnio tworzą mniejsze, czy większe drużyny, ale jak dotąd Złe Trio niszczyło wszystkie ugrupowania. Ogniki też długo trzymały się razem, ale coś im nie pykło. Nawet Ferbciak ma swój Sojusz Krwi z tą.. jak tam było tej nowej? - Loren. - odpowiedziała Hermiona. - No właśnie. - W sumie to możesz mieć rację. - wtrąciła Jolie. - Tylko ich Złe Trio nie rozwaliło. A nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie mam zamiaru pewnego dnia stać się ich ofiarą i wylądować u szkolnego psychologa. - oznajmiła, splątując ręce na piersi. - One zawsze dokuczają tym samotnym. Tayler starał się słuchać na tyle dokładnie, na ile pozwalało mu zdrowie. Nie wiele rozumiał, gdyż zbyt przejęty był myśleniem o swoim katarze i szukaniem wzrokiem chusteczki. Jeden tylko fakt nie mógł mu uciec, więc zapytał. - Co to te całe Złe Trio? - Widać, że nowy. - stwierdziła z uśmiechem Martin. - Stephanie Winner, Amy Milton i Paulin Heller. Trzy wcielenia diabła. Od przedszkola je tak nazywamy i jakoś się utarło. - W przedszkolu to był jeszcze duet. - wyjaśniła Nazz. - Amy i Steph. Paulin doszła w któreś tam podstawówce. Nie wiem w której, nie zapisuję. - Wracając. - wtrąciła dumnie Sophie. - Jestem za nazwą Guziki Sophii! - Ja tam wolę Czekoladowe Orangady Nazz. - oznajmiła Jefferson. Ginger marzyła tylko, by wrócić do swojego stolika i siedzieć przy nim samotnie już do końca przerwy. Hermiona natomiast zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie przemówi już przyjaciółce do rozsądku. Nazz i Jolie najwidoczniej podobał się pomysł założenia grupy, gdyż przybiły triumfalnego żółwika. Tylko Tayler był bez zdania. - Może czadzikowi pro ludzie? - zaproponowała Sophie. - Czadowe promile! - okrzyknęła uradowana Nazz, wskakując na stół, obok kuzynki. Dziewczyny wypowiadały jeszcze przeróżne nazwy dla grupy w akompaniamencie kichania Stevensona. Jolie natomiast pogrążona była w myślach. Gładziła brodę, a wzrok utkwiła w ścianie naprzeciwko. - Proczadzikowcy. - powiedziała. Cała reszta popatrzyła na nią w osłupieniu. Nawet Ginger przestała marzyć o ucieczce. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem, a kuzynki przybiły pionę. - No to mamy nazwę! - oznajmiła samozwańcza liderka, Sophie. - Teraz tylko flaga, hymn, godło i.. Hej! Gdzie jest Irving? Tymczasem, Django nie próżnował. Wielu chłopców zgromadziło się wokół stolika jego i Romano, by wysłuchać o tym, jak uwiódł Amy i Stephanie jednocześnie. Dla ogromnej większości Złe Trio było nieosiągalne. Dziewczyny uważały się za nad ludzi, więc z żadnym z nich nie zamieniłyby słowa. Właśnie dlatego, Django stał się dla nich kimś w rodzaju bohatera. Romano natomiast był nie wzruszony całym tym zamieszaniem. W końcu jako jedyny pamiętał, że uciekł razem z Brown'em przez okno łazienki przed "damami jego serca". - I wtedy właśnie pocałowałem je obie. - opowiadał Django, a w odpowiedzi otrzymał głośne "wow". - Tak, to nie było nic trudnego. W końcu.. wiecie, laski lecą na artystów. - Hej, a która lepiej całowała? - zapytał Buford, uśmiechając się zadziornie. Django zastanowił się chwilę, po czym odpowiedział szybko. - Obie nie były złe. Zraniłbym ich uczucia, wybierając jedną z nich. Powiem tylko, że Paulin też nie jest zła w tej kwestii. Pozostali chłopcy wytrzeszczyli szeroko oczy. W tym momencie byli gotowi wystawić swojemu idolowi pomnik ze złota. Django wiedział to i czuł się nieco podekscytowany. Lubił igrać z życiem, czuć adrenalinę.. Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę, iż kłamanie w sprawie Złego Trio może skończyć się dla niego tragicznie, dlatego właśnie nie potrafił już wyjść z swoich kłamstw. - Myślicie, że czemu nie pojawiła się na wczorajszym balu? Była zbyt oczarowana naszym pocałunkiem. - zełgał bez mrugnięcia okiem. - Błagała mnie o więcej, ale przecież ktoś musiał zadowolić jej koleżanki... Tu nie dokończył, gdyż został oblany gorącym gulaszem. Pozostali, włącznie z Romano odwrócili głowy. Za ubrudzonym Django stały zadowolone Amy i Stephanie, trzymające w dłoniach ogromny garnek, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się gulasz. - No, kochanieńki.. - zaczęła Milton'ówna, gdy jej towarzyszka przycisnęła jego twarz do stołu, ściskając go za szyję. - Nie masz życia. Winner'ówna po chwili puściła przerażonego chłopaka, po czym odeszła wraz z koleżanką do swojego stolika. W tej chwili cała sława Djanga odeszła w zapomnienie. - I na co ci to było? - zapytał triumfalnie Romano, gdy pozostali odeszli. - Teraz będę musiał dopisać do grafiku ukrywanie się z tobą po łazienkach. - Nie mam życia. - wydusił Brown, który zaczął żałować swojego przekrętu. - Słyszałem przecież. - powiedział Accardi. - Nie musisz powtarzać, nie jestem głuchy. Włoch wyciągnął z plecaka notes i długopis, zapisując nie wielkie zmiany w grafiku. Po tylu latach przyjaźnienia się z Djangiem wiedział już doskonale o której i gdzie będzie musiał go ukrywać. Amy i Stephanie usiadły przy stoliku, wyjmując swoje śniadanie. Były dumne ze swojego czynu, a jednocześnie czuły ogromną wenę, by uprzykrzyć Djangowi resztę gimnazjum. - Hej, a w zasadzie, to gdzie Paulin zniknęła? - zapytała Amy. - A ja wiem? - odparła Stephanie, jedząc kanapkę. - Pisałam do niej, ale chyba oddała telefon bezdomnym. Nigdy jeszcze nie nie odpisywała, więc albo nie żyje, albo oddała komórkę potrzebującym. - Taa.. Czyli nie żyje. W tym momencie dosiadła się do nich wyżej wspomniana. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na nią ze zdziwieniem, co ona szybko zauważyła. Paulin Heller. Charakterystyczne, czarne włosy które układała na tak zwany "styl Kleopatry". Dodatkowo uroku dodawały jej ciemno-brązowe oczy i lekko zadarty nos. - A wam co? - zapytała, unosząc brew ku górze. - Jakbyście ducha zobaczyły. - Przed chwilą właśnie cię uśmierciłyśmy. - wyjaśniła Stephanie. - Czemu cię wczoraj nie było? - zapytała Amy. - Nie chciało mi się. - odparła Heller. - A na pierwszej lekcji? - Jak wyżej. Paulin nie wydawała się być ani trochę zszokowana faktem, iż koleżanki zgodnie uznały, że umarła. Znała je na tyle dobrze, że zdążyła zrozumieć ich tok rozumowania. One natomiast wciąż nie rozumiały jej, jednak wcale nie wydawały się do tego dążyć. - Hej, a dlaczego Django płacze? - zapytała zdziwiona czarnowłosa. Steph i Amy popatrzyły na niego. Faktycznie, chłopak o mało co nie popadł w depresję, a przynajmniej na takiego wyglądał. Ten widok sprawił tylko, że poczuły jeszcze większą dumę. Paulin widocznie to zauważyła, ponieważ zapytała: - Dobra, co mu zrobiłyście? - Oblałyśmy gulaszem. - wyjaśniła jak gdyby nigdy nic Amy. - I delikatnie dałyśmy mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma życia. Heller'ówna uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na nie pytająco. - Co wam zrobił? - Wyobraź sobie, że umówił się z nami obiema jednocześnie. - odparła zbulwersowana Stephanie. - I teraz jeszcze opowiada jakim to jest kozakiem i jak się z nami wszystkimi ślinił! Na te słowa Paulin parsknęła śmiechem. - No to koleś nie ma życia. - stwierdziła rozbawiona. - Zaczynamy od wuefu? - A co jest po tej przerwie? - zapytała Milton'ówna. - Wf. - odpowiedziała Paulin, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Dla niego piłki będą jeszcze twardsze. Fineasz obserwował stołówkę z samego jej końca. Siedział przy stole, zajadając kanapkę którą przygotowała mu mama. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć jak wszystko tak szybko się zmieniło. Jeszcze kilka lat temu siedział w podstawówce i rozmawiał z Ferbem. Tymczasem on teraz był całkowicie zajęty swoją nową przyjaciółką i niezbyt przejmował się bratem. Flynn był z natury człowiekiem wylewnym i nie umiał myśleć po cichu. Postanowił więc szybko podzielić się przemyśleniami ze swoją grupą. Był tylko jeden problem.. Był sam. Westchnął cicho, spoglądając na kartonik soku. Ile by teraz dał, by Ferb znów zaczął wyjaśniać mu czemu herbata jest lepsza, lub by Buford rzucił nim w Baljeet'a. Sokiem, albo nim samym.. Wszystko jedno, byleby znów tu był. Nawet Izabela nie zadawała się z nim, tylko z Adyson. Chłopak czuł się opuszczony i z całą pewnością miał ku temu powody. Dopiero dziwny dźwięk dochodzący z kanałów wentylacyjnych odgonił go od ponurych myśli. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że to może być tylko jedna osoba. Odskoczył z krzesłem instynktownie, gdy z wentylatora na stół skoczyła Valmira. Samica uśmiechała się szeroko, jak to miała w zwyczaju, podczas gdy on czuł, że o mało co nie dostał zawału. - Co tu robisz? - zapytał. - Jak to co?! Przyszłam dotrzymać ci towarzystwa, bo nikt cię nie lubi i.. o, soczek! - po tych słowach wyrwała mu kartonik z rąk, pijąc napój. - Co tam u ciebie kowboju? Już chciał wykręcić się mówiąc, że dobrze, jednak nie potrafił kłamać. Na dobrą sprawę, nie miał po co. Valmira w końcu wyśmieje go i tak i tak. - Beznadziejnie. - odparł, podpierając podbródek dłonią. - Przyjaciele mnie zostawili.. - Znowu. - przerwała mu samica, wspominając podróż w przyszłości. - Mają swoje grupki. - ciągnął, nie zważając na jej słowa. - Już mnie nie potrzebują. Po co komu taki Fin, który już nie jest sławny? - Ale po co te łezki?! - zapytała, chociaż chłopak daleki był od płaczu. - Ja zawsze będę z tobą, nie zależnie od tego jak wiele ludzi będzie cię gnębić! Oczywiście, czasem im pomogę, ale i tak będę z tobą! "Mam przechlapane" ~ pomyślał. W tym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Valmira wskoczyła mu na głowę. - Co teraz masz? - Wf. - To fantastycznie! Będziemy dokuczać twoim byłym kumplom! - Ale ja nie chcę im dokuczać! - Biegnij kowboju, bo zajmą nam szatnię! Białe ściany, biały sufit i biały kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Brandon wziął kila głębokich wdechów, mając jeszcze nadzieję, że to wszystko tylko zły sen. Nie miał pojęcia czemu wzięli go za chorego psychicznie, przecież nie kłamał. Mówił samą prawdę, podczas gdy oni najpierw ukradli mu samochód, a później zamknęli w szpitalu dla psychicznie chorych. Właśnie dlatego nienawidził tej planety. - Mówię po raz ostatni. - wycedził przez zęby. - Nie mam opiekuna prawnego, nikt po mnie nie przyjedzie. Kucał przed nim osiwiały mężczyzna o jasnej karnacji i niebieskich oczach. Ubrany był w biały fartuch, spod którego wystawały długie, ciemno-zielone spodnie. Patrzył on na swojego pacjenta spod okrągłych okularów z politowaniem. Oboje byli już zmęczeni tą rozmową. - Gdzie mieszkasz? - Na planecie numer 4 w sąsiednim układzie planetarnym. - wyjaśnił. - Nie mam pojęcia czemu mi nie wierzycie, ale to najprawdziwsza prawda. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. Wiele już słyszał w swojej karierze, jednak jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego. Zadziwiał go fakt, że chłopak opisuje swój układ planetarny jakby na prawdę go widział. - Dobrze. - poddał się lekarz, podnosząc się na równe nogi. - Jest na tej planecie ktoś, kogo znasz? W dalszym ciągu mu nie wierzył, jednak został zmuszony by udawać. Brandon bardzo dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, jednak miał dość powtarzania ciągle tego samego. - Hermiona Ulaniuk. - powiedział. W kieszeni mam telefon, zadzwońcie i powiedzcie jej, że zakuliście jej faceta w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Będzie prze szczęśliwa. Moranica siedziała przy biurku w swoim gabinecie. Spoglądała z uśmiechem na swój portret wiszący na ścianie. Wcześniej widniało tam zdjęcie szkoły, jednak kobieta stwierdziła, że tak jest lepiej. W końcu jest o wiele ładniejsza od jakiegoś tam budynku, a przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu. Spokój zakłócił huk otwieranych drzwi. Kobietę nawet to ucieszyło, gdyż cisza zaczynała ją nudzić. A jej radość była jeszcze większa, gdy do środka wszedł dobrze znany jej uczeń, Scott. - Dobry. - przywitał się ponuro. - Zaszło chyba jakieś nieporozumienie. - Nieporozumieniem to jest moja wypłata. - stwierdziła. - Znowu wybiłeś komuś zęba? - Nie, ale.. - Ktoś wybił tobie? - przerwała mu. - Co? Nie, pewnie, że nie! - Szkoda. - westchnęła. - Miałam nadzieję, że tamten dzieciak się zemści. Ale byłaby bójka! Bo ostatnio zaczęłam kolekcjonować powybijane zęby uczniów. - mówiąc to, wyciągnęła z słoik pełen zębów. - Niektóre nawet sama wybiłam. O, na przykład ten! - tu wskazała na jeden z nich. - On należał do ucznia, który zjadł ciastko, na które miałam ochotę. O, a ten jest woźnego, który nie umiał wysprzątać porządnie kibla. Od tego momentu nienawidzę woźnych. Wybijam zęby każdemu, którego spotkam. Scott stwierdził, że nie ma sensu uświadamiać dyrektorce jego zawodu. Poza tym, miał ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia z nią. - Od przedszkola miałem zwolnienie na wf. - zaczął. - Nikomu wcześniej to nie przeszkadzało, aż nagle podchodzi do mnie wuefistka i oświadcza, że moje zwolnienie ją nie obchodzi! - Aha. A co mnie to? - A to, że mama zapłaciła za to zwolnienie gruby hajs.. znaczy, jestem chory. - poprawił się. - Więc nie mam zamiaru zapierniczać po boisku jak głupi! Ona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Wyjątkową przyjemność sprawiało jej gnębienie uczniów, więc zdenerwowanie Miltona tylko ją napędzało. - Słuchaj Szkot. - Scott. - Mam to gdzieś. Więc słuchaj Andrzej. W mojej szkole każdy będzie pocił się jak świnia podczas wuefu, bo lubię ten zapach. Więc dla mnie możesz być nawet kaleką, ale ćwiczyć będziesz. - po tych słowach wstała, po czym podeszła do niego. - To teraz albo stąd zwiejesz w podskokach i po drodze jeszcze zaliczysz rozgrzewkę, albo twoje zęby dołączą do mojej kolekcji. Blondyn był jednak bardziej zdeterminowany. Przeważnie dlatego, że bardziej nienawidził sportu, niż kochał uzębienie. Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć, gdyż drzwi ponownie otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wszedł woźny, trzymający Jeremiego za rękaw. Rarity wydawał się być całkowicie obojętny na fakt, że został siłą zaprowadzony do gabinetu dyrektorki. - Pani dyrektor! - zawołał wyraźnie podekscytowany, a jednocześnie zbulwersowany mężczyzna. - Przyłapałem tego młokosa na paleniu przed szkołą! Scott uniósł brwi ku górze w geście zdziwienia. Jeremi natomiast nie widział w tym wydarzeniu nic specjalnego, co zasługiwałoby na zwrócenie uwagi. - Wielkie co, bo ja to niby pierwszy palę? - zapytał ironicznie. - I puść pan moją koszulę, Jully to rano prasowała! - mówiąc to, wyrwał swój rękaw z uścisku. - To ty palisz? - zapytał zdziwiony Milton. - Sporadycznie, ale czasem się zdarzy. - wyjaśnił. Moranica podobnie jak Jeremi, również nie widziała w tym nic specjalnego. O wiele bardziej irytowała ją obecność woźnego. - Ty, nowy. - powiedziała, patrząc na Jeremiego. - Chuchnij mi tu. Chłopak bez słowa sprzeciwu chuchnął smugą dymu prosto w twarz dyrektorki. Kobieta powąchała tytoń, niemalże się nim zaciągając. - Ej, daj jednego. - powiedziała, zabierając mu całą paczkę. - Mam dość towarzystwa woźnych. - Ale skąd pani wie, że my.. - zapytał Rarity, jednak Scott szybko mu przerwał. - Lubimy zażywać używek?! To jest takie niespodziewane, ale na pewno nie dorabiamy jako woźni, co to to nie!... Bardzo lubię swoje zęby. Kobieta nawet ich nie słuchała. Całkowicie zajęła się paleniem papierosa, dymiąc na cały gabinet. Nikt, poza Scott'em nie przejmował się wszechobecnym dymem. Chłopak zakasłał kilka razy, jednak wciąż pamiętał o sprawie z którą przyszedł. - A pro po tego zwolnienia.. - Wypad, albo traficie do słoika. Ty nie woźny, ty zostajesz. Scott postanowił już więcej nie dyskutować. Szybko złapał Jeremiego za rękaw, który najwidoczniej nie rozumiał powagi sytuacji i niemalże wybiegł z gabinetu. - Jetem trupem. - westchnął Scott, gdy oboje byli już na korytarzu. - Martwym i wysportowanym trupem. - Czyli nie dała ci zwolnienia? - zapytał, na co Milton pokręcił przecząco głową. - Ale dobrze ci mówiłem żebyś wziął na dzisiaj strój. Przynajmniej kosy nie zarobisz. - W zasadzie to planowałem ucieczkę. Patrz, okno otwarte! - zawołał, wskazując na okno. - To nie ważne, że trzecie piętro! Słuchaj, skoczymy i nikt nawet nie zauważy! - No, wtedy na pewno dostaniesz zwolnienie. Tyle, że będziesz martwy. - E, tam. Lepiej w trumnie niż w szatni. Fineasz westchnął ciężko, wychodząc z szatni. W przebieraniu się nie byłoby nic złego, gdyby nie fakt, że przez cały ten czas towarzyszyła mu Valmira. Samica nie widziała nic złego w swoim zachowaniu, nawet gdy zaczęła narzekać na niewygodę siedzenia na jego głowie, gdy ten przebierał koszulkę. Nie miał jednak sił, by zrzucić ją z okna, a szkoda, bo było akurat otwarte. - Mam super plan Finuś! - zaczęła. - Najbardziej będziemy gnębić Ferba, bo to jest jego największa wina, że cię zostawił. Potem Izkę, bo miała być twoją dziewczyną. Sophie nie, bo mnie karmi. No i muszę przyznać, że robi najlepsze ciasta. Próbowałeś kiedyś? Bo ja tak, wczoraj na kolację. Mówię ci, życie bez ciasta Sophii jest puste i smutne.. - Jasne, chętnie wpadnę. - Nikt cię nie zaprasza. Zapadła krótka cisza. Fineasz popatrzył na nią z politowaniem. Ona natomiast nie widziała nic złego w swoim zachowaniu. - A właśnie! Zapraszam cię dzisiaj na kolację! - powiedziała po chwili. - Tylko ubierz się ładnie. I nie przyprowadzaj ze sobą Ferba, bo dzisiaj go nieźle upodlimy. - Kiedy powtarzam, że ja nie chcę nikomu dokuczać! - zaprotestował Fineasz. Szli korytarzem w kierunku sali gimnastycznej. Przyśpieszył kroku, gdyż był już trochę spóźniony. Mimo, że Valmira doprowadzała go do białej gorączki, cieszył się, że z nim jest. Potrzebował czyjegoś towarzystwa, nawet jej. Wf był łączony. Klasy A i C ćwiczyły razem, tyle że, dziewczyny z dziewczynami, a chłopcy z chłopcami. Nie sprawiało to dużej różnicy, gdyż do klasy C uczęszcza tylko jeden chłopak. Fineasz kojarzył go tylko z widzenia, gdyż przeważnie kręcił się przy Sophii. Otworzył nieśmiało drzwi, a na powitanie otrzymał ogłuszający gwizdek wuefisty. Spojrzał na wysokiego, umięśnionego, rudowłosego mężczyznę z klasycznym wąsem, który nieco przypominał ten Hitlera. - Dzień dobry proszę pana.. - zaczął nieśmiało Flynn, jednak ten mu przerwał. - Spóźniłeś się Flynn! - ryknął. - Dwadzieścia pompek! Teraz! Przerażony chłopak gotowy był od razu rzucić się na podłogę, jednak inicjatywę przejęła Valmira. Skoczyła wuefiście na twarz, posyłając mordercze spojrzenie. - Nie masz prawa wydzierać się na mojego kowboja! - wrzasnęła jeszcze głośniej. Uczniowie wytrzeszczyli szeroko oczy na widok gadającego dziobaka. Wuefista omal nie odszedł na tamten świat przez zawał, jednak dziobaczyca postanowiła go w tym wyręczyć. - Flynn! - krzyknął mężczyzna. - Ile razy ci mówiłem żebyś nie przynosił tutaj tych zapchlonych kundli! - Zawszonych?! Ja ci dam zawszoną ty.. - tu padło wiele słów, które należałoby ocenzurować. - Pokażę ci kto tutaj rządzi! Uczniowie z jednej strony przerażeni, a z drugiej zafascynowani nową koleżanką stali jak wryci, przyglądając się dalszemu rozwojowi wydarzeń. Fineasz, choć starał się tego nie okazywać, miał cichą nadzieję, że Valmira poważnie uszkodzi znienawidzonego wuefistę. Samica oczywiście spełniła jego marzenia najlepiej jak potrafiła. Złapała za ławkę, unosząc ją, po czym zaczęła uderzać nią w głowę mężczyzny. Robiła to dopóty, dopóki nie straci przytomności. - Val, jak to zrobiłaś?! - zapytał zszokowany Flynn, gdy samica skończyła. - Skąd bierzesz tyle siły?! - Sophie dodaje do ciast coś więcej niż cukier. - stwierdziła, wciąż będąc podekscytowaną własnym czynem. - A teraz moi drodzy, - powiedziała do uczniów. - Stoi przed wami wasza nowa nauczycielka wuefu! - Dlaczego ona umie gadać? - zapytał zszokowany Django. - Meh, my nie takie rzeczy widzieliśmy. - stwierdził Buford, machając lekceważąco ręką. - Mów co robić, szefowo! - I taki zapał to ja rozumiem! - ucieszyła się samica. - Pierwsza lekcja brzmi "Zakopywanie martwych ciał wrogów". Może wam to się przydać w dalekiej przyszłości, gdy nerwy was poniosą. Należy pamiętać o łopacie i dobrym kompanie, który was nie wyda. A jak jednak wyda, to.. - tu przerwała, gdyż przerwał jej Baljeet. - Ale on żyje. - oznajmił, sprawdzając wuefiście puls. - Tia.. Czyli lekcja druga. Dobijanie! Bufordowi bardzo szybko spodobały się metody nauczania Valmiry. I zapewne rzuciłby się wraz z nią na wuefistę, gdyby do sali nie weszła Moranica. - Co pani tu robi? - zapytał zdziwiony Ferb. - Przecież pani jest dyrektorką liceum. - Byłam, jestem.. - odparła. - Ale dyrektoruję też wam. - A co się stało z naszym dyrektorem? - spytał Romano. - Okazało się, że zarabia więcej ode mnie.. No to już nie zarabia. Nic. Kaput. Mówiąc subtelnie, to pozbyłam się problemu najlepiej jak tylko umiem, więc ten tego.. Przyszłam tu, bo wyczułam krew. Po tych słowach spojrzała na podłogę, na której leżał pół żywy wuefista, któremu krew spływała z głowy. Nie wyglądała na wzruszoną tym faktem. - Ooo, no proszę. Kto to kaputnął? - na te słowa, wszyscy od razu wskazali na Valmirę. - O, a ty to kto? - Valmira Dziobak. - przedstawiła się, uśmiechając się szeroko. - I przypadkiem dowiedziałam się, że posada nauczyciela wuefu jest wolna, więc składam moją nieskromną ofertę. Nie mam CV, bo nie umiem pisać. Dyrektorka przyjrzała się jej dokładnie. Co ciekawe, wcale nie przejęła się faktem, że jej rozmówczynią jest dziobak. O wiele bardziej zainteresował ją fakt, że ta mała istotka powaliła dorodnego mężczyznę. - Dobra, biorę cię. - powiedziała, machając lekceważąco ręką. - Ale jakby kuratorzy pytali, to jesteś owłosionym człowiekiem, jasne? - na te słowa samica pokiwała ochoczo głową. - To teraz zróbcie coś z tym kolesie, bo nam zasmrodzi całą salę. - Ale on żyje! - przypomniał Baljeet, spoglądając na dyrektorkę z niedowierzaniem. - Mam to gdzieś. - stwierdziła Moranica, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Valmira uśmiechnęła się szeroko, patrząc na swoich uczniów. Czuła, że nareszcie spełnia się zawodowo i obiecała sobie, że da z siebie wszystko, by nauczyć ich czegoś ważnego. - No chłopcy.. I Fineasz. - zaczęła. - Nikt nie da wam takiej lekcji życia jak ja. Tu nie będzie głupiego uderzania piłek, biegania dookoła boiska i robienia przysiadów. Nauczę was tego, co może wam się przydać na prawdę! I możecie być pewni, zapamiętacie moje lekcje na długo! - Uwielbiam ją. - szepnął Buford Baljeet'owi na ucho. Baljeet nie wydawał się zachwycony, jednak również nie rozpaczał. W końcu samica powiedziała, że nie będzie biegania, a to było dla niego najważniejsze. Dziewczyny jednak nie miały takiego szczęścia. Stały sztywnie w szeregu, podczas gdy ich nowa wuefistka odliczała je kolejno. Jedynie Sophie i Nazz nie panikowały przed nadchodzącym wysiłkiem fizycznym. Miały w końcu znajomości. - Winner. - wysyczała przez zęby. - Co to za buty? - Normalne. - stwierdziła, spoglądając na nauczycielkę ze zdziwieniem. - Są biało-zielone. Miały być biało-czarne. Masz mnie za głupią?! "Ktoś tu ma niespełnione ambicje" ~ pomyślała Stephanie, jednak w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się od powiedzenia tego na głos. - Kolor moich butów jest bez znaczenia. - odparła. - Nie znajdzie tu pani nikogo lepszego w sporcie ode mnie, więc nie widzę przeszkód w takiej kolorystyce. Poza tym, nie kosztowały dwa złote żebym je teraz wywaliła. "Nienawidzę tej roboty" ~ pomyślała rozżalona Monogramówna. - Dobrze, ćwicz sobie w czym chcesz. - powiedziała, spoglądając na uczennice wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka. - Ale będę cię mieć na oku. Mniejsza.. Ulaniuk, co ty masz z włosami? Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, instynktownie łapiąc za kosmyk. - Nic. Zawsze takie są. - Mam to gdzieś. Ale jak przez ten kolor będziesz oślepiać lidzi, to nie będę zbierać ich zębów. Dobra, to idźcie biegać, czy coś. Niech będzie 15 okrążeń dookoła sali. Potem się zobaczy. Nie wzruszyły ją głośne westchnienia uczennic. Usiadła na ławce, uciekając gdzieś myślami. Niezbyt przejmowała się czy one faktycznie biegają, czy tylko spacerują. Zwróciła uwagę dopiero, gdy Sophie i Nazz usiadły obok niej. - A wy nie biegacie? - Nie chce nam się. - oznajmiła Nazz. - A co tam u ciebie? - Beznadziejnie. - odparła. - Wywalili mnie z roboty, którą lubiłam i teraz muszę siedzieć tutaj. Meh, nienawidziłam szkoły, a teraz jeszcze muszę siedzieć w niej kilka godzin. Wyglądała na zdołowaną. Podbierała twarz rękoma, udając, że obserwuje uczennice. - Ale teraz przynajmniej ci za to płacą. - starała się pocieszyć ją Sophie. - No i bycie nauczycielem to co innego niż bycie uczniem. - A no co innego. - westchnęła Crimson. - Ciągle jest beznadziejnie, ale wcześniej było źle jak dokuczałam innym, a teraz mnie za to chwalą. Nie każdemu szło jednak tak dobrze, jak kuzynką. Złe Trio zawiesiło spojrzenie na Hermionie, której soczewki nie chciały trzymać się oczu. W końcu, zirytowana dzieczyna schowała je do kieszeni, a świat mógł w końcu dostrzec jej naturalny kolor, brązowy. Nikt, poza trio nie widział w tym nic zabawnego, jednak miało to swoje solidne podstawy. One po prostu lubiły uprzykrzać życie ludziom. "Pewnego dnia się policzymy" ~ pomyślała Hermiona, podnosząc się z ziemi. - Hermuś, żyjesz? - zapytała ironicznie Paulin. - Chciałabym wymyślić na ciebie jaką dobrą ripostę, ale kurcze.. - Zabawne. - odparła bez przekonania owa ofiara. - Amy, może ogarnęłabyś swoje przyjaciółeczki? O ile pamiętasz pewne wydarzenie? Amy miała dobrą pamięć. Szczególnie dobrze zapamiętywała wydarzenia podczas których ktoś cisnął kogoś o ścianę, o mało nie wybijając wszystkich zębów. Nie mogła jednak pokazać, że się boi. Co by o niej pomyślały jej przyjaciółki? - Udam, że tego nie słyszałam. - odparła, a jej uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy dziewczyna znów się przewróciła. - Ja walę. Bycie żałosnym wyssałaś chyba z mlekiem matki. Nie trzeba im było ripost na wysokich poziomach. Cała trójka posiadała wyniosłe spojrzenie i ton, przez które już na dzień dobry odstraszały. Miały coś w sobie, że jednym słowem potrafiły przygasić i chociaż ogromna większość ich nienawidziła, każdy się ich bał i nigdy nie sprzeciwiał. Miały tą siłę przebicia, którą dominowały nad innymi. - Herma, ale powiedz tak szczerze, - zaczęła Steph. - Ty... - Zamknijcie się w końcu. - wycedziła przez zęby Hermiona, przerywając Winner'ównie. One tylko wybuchnęły śmiechem. Widziały, że się denerwuje, a to tylko utwierdzało je w przekonaniu, że są świetne w tym co robią. - Stul pysk niebieska. - warknęła Winner. - W przeciwnym razie inaczej pogadamy. - Ty mi grozisz? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Hermiona. - Chyba nie uważasz, że mogłabym przestraszyć się waszej żałosnej trójki? - To się przekonamy czy w praktyce też jesteś twarda. - powiedziała z pogardą Heller. - Dzisiaj po szkole? Amy, choć na zewnątrz pewna swego, w środku była spanikowana. Często z koleżankami straszyły "ustawkami" innych jednak owe ofiary ostatecznie nigdy nie przychodziły. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że Hermiona nie jest jedną z nich. Wciąż pamiętała w końcu wyprawę do trzeciego wymiaru, ale było już za późno. Pewne siebie Paulin i Stephanie umówiły się z Ukrainką na spotkanie, będąc pewne, że na pewno stchórzy. Część 2 Lekcje wychowania fizycznego nigdy nie są łatwe. Nie ważne, czy odgrywają się one w gimnazjum, czy szkole średniej. Zawsze są okropne i sprawiają, że uczniowie zaczynają myśleć nad samobójstwem. Scott nie był wyjątkiem. Szczupła, wysoka kobieta o rudych włosach splątanych w kok wpatrywała się w Miltona swoimi brązowymi oczami z wyższością. Przez cały ten czas, gdy musiała przyjmować od niego zwolnienia czekała na ten moment. Nareszcie będzie mogła zemścić się za lekceważenie jej przedmiotu. Wyprowadziła swoich uczniów na boisko. Nie wybrała jednak tego betonowego, przeznaczonego do gier zespołowych, a tego "zielonego", zdecydowanie największego w całej szkole. Na sam jego widok, ci mniej utalentowani sportowo uczniowie dostawali dreszczy. Wuefistka doskonale o tym wiedziała. Przecież nie na darmo tu z nimi przyszła. Podobnie jak w gimnazjum, lekcje wuefu nie były koedukacyjne. Chłopcy i dziewczyny ćwiczyli osobno. - Milton, to na prawdę niesamowite, że cudownie ozdrowiałeś w te wakacje. - powiedziała z drwiącym uśmiechem. - Mam rozumieć, że w tym roku będziesz pełny sił. - Ależ oczywiście, sorko. - odparł uśmiechnięty, chociaż miał ochotę zabić ją gołymi rękoma. - Zanim się sorka obejrzy, będę grać na mistrzostwach. - Cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm. - powiedziała, splątując ręce na piersi. - Ale nie uczestniczyłeś w lekcjach wychowania fizycznego od przedszkola, więc musisz to jakoś nadrobić. Proponuję krótki wyścig. - Słucham? - zapytał lekko otępiały, unosząc jedną brew ku górze. - To co słyszałeś, Milton. Wybrałam ci już osobę z którą będziesz ścigał się przez trzy okrążenia.. - Ile?! - Scott. Blondyn zmarszczył czoło, patrząc na nią jak na wariatkę. Ona tylko wskazała dłonią na ucznia stojącego na drugim końcu szeregu. Brązowowłosy, chudy, a jednocześnie umięśniony chłopak o zielonych oczach. Milton dobrze go znał, dlatego tym bardziej przerażała go wizja ścigania się z nim. - Sorka ze mnie żartuje?! Nie ma szans, ja złapię zadyszkę już przy tym drzewie! - mówiąc to, wskazał na drzewo rosnące niedaleko. - Spoko, Scott. - odezwał się wcześniej wspomniany chłopak. - Ostatnio biegałem przed wczoraj, więc straciłem trochę formę. Ten tylko uniósł kciuk w górę, oczyma wyobraźni widząc swoją porażkę. Nie było jednak tego złego. W końcu, co może mu zrobić wuefistka za przegraną? - A i lepiej żebyś to wygrał Milton. - wtrąciła nauczycielka. - Inaczej będziesz musiał zaliczać wszystkie ćwiczenia z poprzedniego roku. Piłka nożna, ręczna, siatkówka, biegi, skoki w dal i w zwysz. Rozumiemy się? - Ale.. - I bardzo dobrze. Rozgrzejcie się oboje, ja pójdę po dziennik. Po tych słowach weszła do budynku, zostawiając uczniów samych. Milton nawet nie czekał, od razu podszedł do Shine. - Pięknoimienny, nie rób mi tego! - zaczął rozpaczliwie. - Musisz dać mi wygrać, inaczej zabiję się przy pierwszym okrążeniu! - Stary, wiesz, że cię lubię i zazwyczaj w górę bierze Scott'owa solidarność, ale nie mogę. - wyjaśnił, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. -Sport to jedna z niewielu rzeczy w których się super sprawdzam, dlatego nie mogę zaprzepaścić mojej opinii tutejszego sportowca przegrywając z tobą... Sorki. Jeremi stał z boku, nie uczestnicząc w rozmowie. Chociaż poniekąd rozumiał poczynania nauczycielki, zrobiło mu się nieco żal Scott'a. Chcąc, nie chcąc, postanowił mu pomóc. W końcu jeżeli tego nie zrobi, to będzie zmuszony wysłuchiwać jego narzekań przez następny rok. Korzystając z nieobecności nauczycielki, przemknął się do części boiska na której ćwiczyły dziewczyny. - Hej Nikolette. Dziewczyna była w trakcie odbijania piłki, jednak szło jej to dość kiepsko. Traciła nad nią kontrolę, przez co ta wyślizgiwała jej się z rąk. Westchnęła ciężko, wywracając oczami, gdy znów zmuszona była po nią iść. Dopiero gdy usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos, odwróciła się żwawo, zapominając o wcześniejszym celu. - O, cześć! - przywitała go z uśmiechem. - Co tam? - Mogłabyś mi pomóc? Widząc jego pewny siebie, a jednocześnie uśmiechnięty wyraz twarzy, poczuła chęci do działania, chociaż nie miała pojęcia do czego. - O co chodzi? - zapytała, kładąc swoją prawą dłoń na biodro. - Zajmij czymś naszą wuefistkę. - wyjaśnił. - Weszła do szkoły. Niech nie wychodzi przez 15 minut. Dałabyś radę? - Z palcem w nosie! - stwierdziła z uśmiechem, machając lekceważąco ręką. - W sumie to czekałam na wymówkę, żeby nie grać nożną. Już cię lubię! Po tych słowach ochoczo pobiegła do szkoły. Jeremi natomiast poszedł nieco inną drogą, bowiem do gimnazjum. Linda zagotowała wodę w czajniku. Nie patrzyła na męża, który wzrok utkwił w stoliku. Również nie chciał patrzeć na żonę, po prostu nie potrafił. Westchnął ciężko, co ona najwidoczniej wyczuła, bowiem zacisnęła mocniej pięści na ramieniu czajnika. Chociaż była przygotowana na wszystko, reakcja męża bardzo ją zdenerwowała. - To nie koniec świata. - powiedziała. - Może i nie jesteśmy najmłodsi, ale... - Gdy dziecko będzie mieć 10 lat, my z 50. Sama nie wiedziała, czy ta uwaga była bardziej zabawna, czy dołująca. Chyba jedno i drugie. Popatrzyła na niego kątem oka. Na jego twarzy również grymas walczył z uśmiechem. - Zawsze możemy powiedzieć wszystkim, że to dziecko Fretki. - zaproponował Lawrence. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę. Sama nie wiedziała, czy w tej chwili żartuje, czy mówi całkowicie poważnie. On też na nią spojrzał. Wpatrywali się w siebie przed dobrą minutę, po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Tak, a ojcem dziecka jest Ferb. - dodała żartobliwie Linda. - Nie jesteśmy za starzy na dziadków? - Ostatnio bycie młodymi dziadkami jest modne. Nie słyszałeś o tym? Uśmiechali się rozbawieni, chociaż strach pozostał. Czasu jednak nie cofną, mleko zostało rozlane. Cokolwiek się stanie, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo będzie beznadziejnie, dadzą radę. W końcu mają siebie. Korytarze gimnazjum zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Jeremi odczuwał, że lata zajęło mu odnalezienie sali gimnastycznej, jednak w końcu się udało. Otworzył cicho wrota, jednak nie obyło się bez skrzypienia. Skrzywił się lekko, gdyż wszystko wskazywało na to, że dawno nikt nie naoliwiał tych drzwi. Popatrzył na salę gimnastyczną. Wzrokiem szukał Fineasza, lub Ferba. Wszystko jedno którego, na dobrą sprawę, to nie rozróżniał ich. Nie chodziło o to, że ich nie lubił, było mu po prostu wszystko jedno jak jeden z drugim mają na imię. Przez chwilę zwrócił mniejszą uwagę na dziobaka, która notorycznie używała gwizdka na chłopców biegających dookoła, jednak to też było mu całkowicie obojętne. Ferb przebiegł obok niego, jednak nie dane było mu zrobić kolejnego okrążenia, gdyż Rarity szybko zaciągnął go za drzwi. Chłopak nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, gdy już znalazł się na zewnątrz. - Pomożesz mi. - zaczął szybko Jeremi. To nie było pytanie, tylko rozkaz. Słychać było w jego głosie ostry ton, godny generała. Chociaż oczy miał raczej radosne, nie dało mu się sprzeciwić. Biła od niego pewność siebie i brak zgody na jakąkolwiek odmowę. - Potrzebuję czegoś, co zamieniłoby ciałem dwójkę ludzi. Ale musi być w miarę małe i takie, by nie pokapowali się, że zostali zamienieni. Masz na to 15 minut. - Jesteś na prawdę tak bezczelny, że uważasz, iż odwalę za ciebie tą robotę tylko dlatego, że mnie o to prosisz, to jesteś w błędzie. Zielonowłosy zmrużył groźnie oczy, patrząc na rozmówcę gniewnie. Jeremi nic sobie z tego nie robił. Przecież nie miał zamiaru pytać go o zdanie. - Ale ja cię nie proszę. - oznajmił, splątując ręce na piersi. - Czas ci się kończy. Nie mam całego dnia. - pośpieszył go Jeremi. - Ruszaj się. Ferb szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma już odwrotu. Szybko otrząsnął się, chcąc lepiej kontaktować z rzeczywistością. Głównie dlatego, że pragnął mieć już tę pomoc bratu swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki za sobą. - Dobra, masz jakieś słuchawki? - zapytał po chwili. Rarity bez słowa rzucił mu swoje. - Dobra, daj mi kilka minut. - 15. - Dobra. Nikolette wbiegła do szkoły jak burza. Widząc, iż wuefistka zmierza w stronę drzwi z dziennikiem pod pachą, czym prędzej wybiegła jej na przeciw. Kobieta prawie podskoczyła, gdy uczennica zjawiła się przed nią niczym duch. Szybko odetchnęła, ale jej uśmiech nieco ją niepokoił. Popatrzyła na nią z dezaprobatą, jednak blondynka nie wydawała się być tym ani trochę zasmucona. Wprost przeciwnie, wręcz tryskała entuzjazmem. - Sorko, ale ma sorka cudowne buty! - zawołała, wskazując na obuwie nauczycielki. - Gdzie sorka je kupiła? - W sklepie. - odparła beznamiętnie kobieta. Rudowłosa już ją wymijała, jednak blondynka ponownie zastawiła jej drogę. Wuefistka westchnęła ciężko, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. - O co chodzi, Rickson? - Opowie mi sorka historię siatkówki? - A na co ci to wiedzieć? - Ponieważ siatkówka to moja pasja. Kobieta uniosła zaskoczona brew, spoglądając na dziewczynę z niedowierzaniem. Nie wyglądała jakby kłamała, wzrok miała poważny, a z jej oczu niemalże biła pewność swoich słów. Sprawiło to, że sorka poczuła się przez chwilę ważna. - No dobrze. Chodźmy na zewnątrz, opowiem ci tam wszystko. - Nie! - krzyknęła spanikowana, znów zastawiając jej drogę. - Bo ja chcę tu! - Czemu? - Boo.. Nie wiedziała co robić, więc musiała improwizować. Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi nauczycielki, szybko wyrwała jej dziennik z rąk, biegnąc z nim schodami w górę. Zszokowana wuefistka natychmiast ruszyła za nią w pogoń. Dla Ferba przerobienie słuchawek na urządzenie zamieniające osobowości nie było dużym wyzwaniem. Prawdopodobnie gdyby nie przeszywające spojrzenie Jeremiego, może potraktowałby to jako dobrą rozrywkę. - Skończyłem. - oświadczył zielonowłosy, podnosząc się na równe nogi. Rarity uniósł obie brwi, patrząc beznamiętnie na słuchawki. Nic się w nich nie zmieniło. - Jedną słuchawek wkładasz do ucha jednego, a drugą do drugiego. - zaczął wyjaśniać Fletcher. - Wiesz, tych których chcesz zamienić osobowościami. Powinno działać. A i jako jedyni będą widzieć tego drugiego jako siebie.. Trochę to skomplikowane. - Super. - powiedział bez cienia emocji, biorąc słuchawki w ręce. - Dzięki. Po tych słowach odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Ferb westchnął ciężko. Nawet gdyby miał takie możliwości, nie mógłby być dla niego nie miły. Nie, póki przyjaźni się z Loren, a ich przyjaźń opiera się na Sojuszu Krwi. Dziewczyna była po prostu zbyt zapatrzona w swojego brata, by chociażby wysłuchać skargi Fletcher'a. Scott nie dawał swojemu imiennikowi spokoju. Zamiast rozgrzewać się, przez cały czas chodził za nim, prosząc by jednak dał mu wygrać. Jak raz schował dumę w kieszeń, chociaż klękać nie zamierzał. Chyba, że dojdą do ostateczności. Wtedy to przemyśli. - Stary, ale pomyśl! - ciągnął dalej. - Wyobrażasz mnie sobie grającego w nożną, czy inne tego typu? Shine zaprzestał na moment biegania w miejscu, patrząc na kolegę. - W sumie to nie. - No właśnie! Brązowowłosy westchnął ciężko. - Ale nie mogę. Przykro mi. Sytuacja była gorsza, niż zła. Blondyn westchnął ciężko, zaczynając przypominać sobie zasady piłki nożnej. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest do końca pewny którą częścią stopy powinien kopnąć piłkę. Usłyszał za sobą ciężkie kroki nauczycielki. W jednej ręce trzymała dziennik, a drugą szarpała jego dziewczynę, Nikolette. Scott popatrzył na nie obie ze zdziwieniem. - Coś się stało? - Nic. - odparła lekko zdyszana wuefistka. - Ale możesz być dumny, twoja dziewczyna bardzo szybko biega. Milton zaśmiał się pod nosem, jednak dziewczynie nie było do śmiechu. Nigdzie nie widziała Jeremiego, a oznaczało to, że nie zajęła wuefistki na wystarczająco długo. - No, wracaj do grupy. - powiedziała oschle nauczycielka, rozluźniając uścisk. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na nią z wyrzutem, po czym poszła w kierunku klasy. Scott odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Kobieta popatrzyła na niego z dezaprobatą. Niezbyt podobał jej się fakt, iż on nawet nie zaczął rozgrzewki. - Dobra chłopcy, na miejsca. - rozkazała beznamiętnie. - Znacie zasady? - Znamy, znamy. - odparł entuzjastycznie Shine. - To jak, zaczynamy? Kobieta uśmiechnęła się widząc jego entuzjazm. Chłopcy ustawili się na linii startu. Blondyn posłał swojemu imiennikowi ostatnie błagalne spojrzenie, jednak ten pozostawał nieugięty. Milton westchnął cicho, czując już nadchodzącą porażkę. - Przygotowani! - zaczęła nauczycielka. - Do startu.. - chłopcy postawili prawą nogę poza linią. - Sta.. - Moment! Odwróciła się za siebie, dostrzegając spokojnie idącego Jeremiego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej, nie zważając na jej spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłby się sam bazyliszek. - Scott! - zawołał Rarity. - Co? - zapytali oboje. Chłopak popatrzył na nich ze zdziwieniem, po czym uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Przynajmniej nie musi już pytać nowego kolegi o imię. - Oboje. - powiedział, stając pomiędzy nimi. - Posłuchajcie tego. Po tych słowach włożył im do uszu do niczego nie podłączone słuchawki. Chłopcy poczuli jak przechodzi przez nich prąd, przez co instynktownie podskoczyli. Jeremi przyjrzał im się dokładnie. Nie wiadomo było, czy eksperyment się udał, gdyż oboje byli tak samo wstrząśnięci. - Ty, a to było do czegoś podłączone? - zapytał szatyn, jednak słychać w tym było delikatny rosyjski akcent. - Nie ważne. - machnął lekceważąco ręką Rarity. - Start! Shine w ciele Miltona natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca, biegnąć najszybciej jak tylko potrafi, natomiast Milton w ciele Shine'a stawiał ciężkie kroki, mając już dość. Widząc to, Jeremi wiedział już doskonale, iż to jest jego Scott, w ciele drugiego. Brązowowłosy natomiast już po kilku krokach zaczął ciężko oddychać. Wszyscy patrzeli na nich zszokowani. Nigdy nikt nie pomyślałby, że Milton mógłby przebiec aż tyle. Nawet dziewczyny przerwały ćwiczenia i na czele z swoją wuefistką przyglądały się wyścigowi. Każda z szeroko rozdziabionymi ustami nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzą. Nawet Tatiana nie dawała wiary. Jedynie Nikolette wierzyła w możliwości swojego chłopaka. Kierowana przede wszystkim małą wiedzą na temat jego możliwości sportowych, pokazywała dumnie swoje cherlederskie zdolności. - Biegnij mój krasivy blondynku! - krzyknęła, podskakując. Scott'owie jako jedyni widzieli swojego odpowiednika w jego prawdziwym ciele. Pozostali Shine'a widzieli jako Miltona i na odwrót. Milton w ciele swojego odpowiednika ledwo nadążał, natomiast Shine, w ciele Rosjanina radził sobie świetnie. Biegł z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że tak na prawdę przegrywa. Wyścig potrwał o wiele krócej, niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać. Blondyn szybko przekroczył linię mety, ślizgając się na swoich kolanach. Widać było po nim, iż jest szczęśliwy. Nie tylko wyraz jego twarzy na to wskazywał, ale także i żywa gestykulacja oraz okrzyki radości. Rarity zaczął zastanawiać się kiedy powiedzieć Shine'owi, że tak na prawdę to nie wygrał. Zaprzestał jednak myślenia nad tym, gdy szatyn zdyszany doczołgał się do mety. W przeciwieństwie do konkurenta, nie było widać w nim ani krzty radości. Skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy usłyszał gromkie brawa za sobą. Uznał bowiem, że biją je dla brązowowłosego. - Nieźle jak na ciebie. - zaczął Jeremi, podchodząc do tego czołgającego się. - Ale rozchmurz się, nie jest tak źle jak myślisz. - Jasne, że nie. - odparł, podnosząc się. - Tylko muszę po prostu amputować sobie nogi. Będę uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha jak będą mnie amputować. Serio. Rarity zaśmiał się pod nosem. Korzystając z okazji, że drugi Scott również był obok, bez ostrzeżenia włożył im do uszów słuchawki. Chłopcy znów poczuli delikatnie kopnięcie prądu. Nieświadomie znów zamienili się osobowościami. Tym razem, wrócili do swoich właściwych ciał. Shine spojrzał na Jeremiego jak na wariata. - Jarasz się prądem, czy coś? - zapytał, odsuwając się od niego o krok. - Mam fetysze. - odparł wymijająco. - Ale gratuluję. Trzeba ci przyznać, jesteś niezłym sportowcem. Nie kłamał. Na prawdę docenił jego zdolności, jednak nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia z powodu swojego czynu. Dumy też nie czuł. Był bardziej obojętny. - Dzięki. - odparł z uśmiechem Shine. Blondyn miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, jednak ostatecznie wyręczyła go jego dziewczyna. Uradowana Nikolette naskoczyła na niego, a gdy w przypływie radości zwaliła z nóg, zaczęła obdarowywać go pocałunkami po całej twarzy. - Mój kochany sportowiec! - krzyknęła, ściskając go. - Jestem z ciebie taka dumna! - po tych słowach, nie zważając na obecność reszty, pocałowała go w usta. Vanessa obserwowała to wydarzenie. Stała z boku, nie czuła potrzeby chwalenia go za to, że udało mu się przebiec, chociaż sama była w szoku. Jej twarz jednak tego nie wyrażała. Była bez wyrazu, jakby nic ją to nie obchodziło. - Dziwna ta jego dziewczyna. - stwierdziła Lacey. Lacey była jej koleżanką, podobnie jak ona gotką. Zazwyczaj pełniła rolę tła w społeczności gotyckiej, toteż bardzo rzadko się wypowiadała. Dlatego właśnie Dundersztycówna zwróciła szczególną uwagę na jej słowa. Zdawać by się mogło, że większą niż na to, co tu się przed chwilą stało. - Oboje są dziwni. - odpowiedziała po chwili. - A swój do swego ciągnie. Ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami, odganiając z oczu różową grzywkę. Szatynka odwróciła od niej wzrok, spoglądając na całujących się Scott'a i Nikolette. Nie była zazdrosna, to byłoby do niej nie podobne. Odczuwała coś innego, a mianowicie niechęć co do blondynki, którą tłumaczyła sama sobie jej głośnym zachowaniem i nadmiernym okazywaniem emocji. Część 3 .= |-|Ostrzeżenie= W tej części pojawiają się przekleństwa. Czytasz na własne ryzyko. |-|Treść= Dziewczyny w końcu wróciły do szatni. Te, które mogły walnęły się na ławkę, próbując złapać oddech. Jedynie Nazz i Sophie nie wykazywały zmęczenia. Wprost przeciwnie, jako jedyne tryskały entuzjazmem. Uśmiechały się szeroko, nie czując ani zmęczenia, ani braku chęci do życia. Cała reszta szczerze je za to nienawidziła. - Lubię wf. - stwierdziła Sophie, biorąc łyk soku malinowego. - Chciałabym mieć go codziennie! - Zamknij się. - wycedziła przez zęby Paulin. Złe Trio tradycyjnie zajęło całą ławkę, przez co niektóre uczennice zmuszone były stać, lub ewentualnie siedzieć na podłodze. Tym jednak nie przeszkadzał widok zmęczonych koleżanek. Przecież swoje torby też gdzieś muszą położyć. Trójka popatrzyła na Nazz i Sophie z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. Były wściekłe za niesprawiedliwość jaka je spotkała. Wyłącznie przez to, że tamte spokrewnione były z wuefistką zostały zwolnione, a one musiały ćwiczyć w pocie czoła. Nie miały zamiaru tłumić tego w sobie. To nie w ich stylu. - Zasrane pupilki Monogramowej. - stwierdziła z pogardą Amy, podpierając podbródek ręką. - Dobrze się bawiłyście? - dodała ironicznie. Sophie popatrzyła na kuzynkę ze zdziwieniem. Obie nie spodziewały się nagłego ataku z ich strony. Podczas gdy Adventurówna była bardziej zdezorientowana,Jefferson czuła, że krew się w niej gotuje. - Ale o co ci chodzi? - zapytała nieśmiało blondynka. - Przecież wszystko jest dobrze. Na te słowa Stephanie natychmiast poderwała się z miejsca, posyłając rozmówczyniom złowrogie spojrzenie. - Nie, właśnie kurwa nie jest dobrze! - krzyknęła, czym wyraźnie wstrząsnęła wszystkimi obecnymi. - My nie będziemy jak popierdolone idiotki zapierdalać, a wy jak królewny będziecie się opierdalać, bo to tak nie działa! Paulin i Amy patrzyły na przyjaciółkę z zaciekawieniem. Podczas gdy Winner wyglądała na wściekłą, one uśmiechały się złośliwie, czując strach u pozostałych. - Uspokój się. - powiedziała ostro Nazz. - Nie jesteś tu sama, sąsiednia szatnia cię słyszy i ciśnie z ciebie bekę. Adventurówna instynktownie przesunęła się w lewo, by stanąć za kuzynką. Nie była tak odważna, gdy przychodziło do zmierzenia się oko w oko. Zawsze w takich sytuacjach brakowało jej odwagi, dlatego starała się trzymać z silniejszymi. Tymczasem Nazz nie miała takiego problemu. Umiała się kłócić i bronić swoich racji. Dlatego też nie stchórzyła, gdy przyszło do ostrzejszej wymiany poglądów z samym Złym Trio. Reszta dziewczyn obserwowała to wszystko z zaciekawieniem. Jolie i Ginger zaczęły poważnie obawiać się, że poprzez swoją przynależność do Proczadzikowców będą musiały współwalczyć w tej wojnie. Hermiona natomiast nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jaki postrach budzi w szkole Złe Trio. Sama nie miała się w końcu czego bać. Miała coś, czego one nigdy mieć nie będą. - Stul pysk Niebieska, bo.. - Bo co?! - Nazz nie dawała za wygraną. - Na mnie to wasze śmieszne trio nie działa! Paulin popatrzyła na Jefferson z wyższością. Ich konflikt jest już starszy, dlatego obie działają na siebie jak pies na kota. - Nie mam zamiaru pękać, bo jedna z was zacznie bluzgać. - dodała dumnie Jefferson. - Dla mnie to żałosne. Chodźcie Proczadzikowcy, przebierzemy się w łazience. Tam przynajmniej będzie gdzie usiąść. Mówiąc to, rzuciła wymowne spojrzenie torbom dziewczyn, po czym wraz z Sophie, Ginger, Hermioną i Jolie wyszła z pomieszczenia, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Jolie szła poddenerwowana po schodach. Nazz nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Była zbyt dumna ze swoich słów. W końcu mało kto miał odwagę postawić się Złemu Trio, podczas gdy ona bez problemu powiedziała im co o nich myśli. Sophie również była pod wrażeniem odwagi kuzynki. Sama mocno zawiodła się na Amy. Podczas podróży w trzecim wymiarze, dobrze się jej z nią rozmawiało, nie rozumiała co się zmieniło. - Coś się stało, Jolie? - zapytała Ginger, zauważając zdenerwowania Francuski. - Nic, tylko po prostu będziemy mieć przerąbane. - stwierdziła obojętnie. Były już przy drzwiach damskiej toalety, gdy Nazz zatrzymała się zdziwiona. Popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę z niedowierzaniem, na co ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - Jak niby przerąbane? - zapytała, wchodząc do środka. - Boisz się ich? Kabiny były trzy, a ich pięć. Sophie, Hermiona i Ginger niemalże od razu zajęły wszystkie, przez co Nazz i Jolie zmuszone były poczekać. Niebieskowłosa postanowiła wykorzystać tą okazję. - Chyba się ich nie boisz? - zapytała, unosząc brew do góry. Martin popatrzyła na nią zmieszana. Sama nie wiedziała czy odpowiednim byłoby powiedzenie prawdy, jednak z drugiej strony, czemu nie? - Pewnie, że tak. - powiedziała po chwili. - Ja nie bawię się w wojny z silniejszymi.. - Czyli z nikim. - przerwała jej. - No właśnie. - odparła, splątując ręce na piersi. - One są po prostu.. Wiesz. - Nie, właśnie nie wiem. Jolie spuściła wzrok na podłogę, na co Nazz tylko ciężko westchnęła. Szatynka nic nie umiała na to poradzić, bała się zostania ofiarą Złego Trio. Dlatego właśnie trzymała się z dala od wszelakich konfliktów. - Ale nie możesz dać sobą pomiatać. - stwierdziła spokojnie Jefferson. - Tamte zołzy to.. no wiesz, zołzy. I tak je należy traktować. Jak podludzi, którymi są. - Ale ja właśnie nie daję sobą pomiatać! - odparła. - Właśnie dążę do tego, żeby nie dopuścić do takich sytuacji. Wiesz, trzymanie się z boku i takie sprawy. Niebieskowłosa sama nie wiedziała co jej odpowiedzieć. Na całe szczęście, lub nie szczęście nie musiała, bowiem Ginger szybko opuściła kabinę, do której natychmiast wbiegła Martin. - Poczekać na was? - zapytała Hirano, opierając się o grzejnik. - Tak. - odpowiedziała Nazz. - Czy uważasz, że przesadziłam? - Chodzi o tą kłótnię z Stephanie i resztą? - niebieskowłosa pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Nie. To one przesadziły, ty tylko pokazałaś im gdzie ich miejsce. - Widzisz, a Jolie natomiast uważa, że zesłałam na nas gniew bogów. - wywróciła oczami Nazz. - Ona zbyt często daje się ponieść emocjom. - Ja to słyszę! - odkrzyknęła Jolie zza drzwi. Jej uwaga została jednak całkowicie zignorowana. - Mam dość jej aspołeczności. W ogóle, to co teraz odwala, to jest nic! - oznajmiła Nazz, żywo gestykulując. - W przedszkolu o mało nie zemdlała ze strachu, gdy musiała zamienić z kimś słowo. - zapadła krótka cisza. Ginger uważnie słuchała Jefferson, która na moment sięgnęła pamięcią dawnych wspomnień. - Zabawne. Przypomniało mi się jak się poznałyśmy. Zanim ta zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej, drzwi od kabiny Jolie szybko się otworzyły. Dziewczyna, która nie zdążyła założyć jeszcze koszulki, szybko zatkała usta niebieskowłosej, nic sobie nie robiąc ze zdziwienia Ginger. - Nic nie mów! - powiedziała głośno. Krzykiem tego nazwać nie można było, jednak ton jej ton również nie należał do spokojnego. - To aż taka tajemnica? - zapytała nieśmiało Hirano. Nazz powiedziała coś, jednak dłoń Marinówny skutecznie stłumiła jej odgłos. Jefferson nie miała zamiaru dawać się dłużej wyciszać, więc zmuszona do ostateczności, ugryzła jej rękę. Zaraz po tym, Jolie szybko zabrała ją, patrząc na nią z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. - Nie, to w sumie bardzo ciekawa historia. - stwierdziła Nazz, uśmiechając się pogodnie. - Jolie, nie chcesz się może ubrać? Francuska rozmasowywała dłoń, patrząc na przyjaciółkę uważnie. Bez słowa ruszyła do kabiny, jednak nie zamknęła drzwi. W dalszym ciągu nie odrywała wzroku od pozostałych, jednocześnie zakładając na siebie koszulkę. Wyglądało to nieco dziwacznie, dlatego również Nazz i Ginger wpatrywały się w nią z zaciekawieniem. Po chwili ze swoich kabin wyszły Hermiona i Sophie. Dziewczyny najwyraźniej słyszały o czym te wcześniej rozmawiały, gdyż od razu przeszły do słuchania opowieści. - No więc tak, - zaczęła Jefferson, nic sobie nie robiąc z zabójczego spojrzenia przyjaciółki. - To wszystko zaczęło się w przedszkolu. Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj.. Retrospekcja Dzieci spokojnie bawiły się w niedużej sali pełnej zabawek, gier planszowych i książek porozrzucanych po podłodze. Przedszkolanka niezbyt przejmowała się podopiecznymi. Zajęta była czytaniem kolorowego magazynu. Na oko miała około 20 lat, na pewno nie więcej. Jedyną osobą, która zachowywała spokój, była Jolie. Dziewczynka siedziała przy ławce, rysując coś na kartce. Nie wyglądała na zainteresowaną zamieszaniem za nią, całą swoją uwagę poświęciła rysunkowi, przedstawiający niedbałe kształty czegoś, co miało wyglądać jak ludzie. Ona jednak była tak tym przejęta, że nawet nie zauważyła, jak podchodzą do niej dwie inne osoby. Dopiero gdy jedna z nich zabrała jej kartkę sprzed nosa, podniosła się żywo z miejsca, odwracając się za siebie. Za nią stały Stephanie Winner i Amy Milton. Ta pierwsza trzymała jej rysunek, patrząc na niego z pogardą, natomiast druga zaglądała jej przez ramię, śmiejąc się złośliwie. - Hej, to moje! - oznajmiła dobitnie Jolie, jednak nie przystąpiła do ataku. - Oddaj! Amy popatrzyła na nią z pogardą, a z jej spojrzenia biła tak wielka pewność siebie i brak poszanowania do rozmówcy, że Martin niemal w jednej chwili straciła całą pewność siebie. Winner natomiast zdawała się nawet jej nie słyszeć, wciąż wpatrując się w rysunek. - Wygląda okropnie. - stwierdziła zielonooka, drąc kartkę na dwie części. Oczy Jolie zaszły łzami. Gotowa była w mgnieniu oka pobiec do nauczycielki z płaczem, jednak w ostatniej chwili, na przysłowiową scenę wkroczyła pewna niebieskowłosa dziewczynka, którą okazała się oczywiście Nazz. - Odwal się, Stephdiotko i Amebo! - krzyknęła, opierając dłonie na biodra. Jako iż w wieku dziecięcym zwrot "odwal się" uważane było za wulgarne, Jolie aż cofnęła się o krok. Nazz natomiast w dalszym ciągu stała pomiędzy nią, a ówczesnym Złym Duetem, patrząc z zadowoleniem na zdziwione miny rywalek. Te jednak, szybko otrząsnęły się po tej zniewadze. - Zabawne, że mówi to niebieskowłosa pokraka. - stwierdziła Stephanie, na co Amy tradycyjnie przytaknęła. Koniec retrospekcji. - I tak właśnie poznałam Jolie. - skończyła Nazz, uśmiechając się pogodnie. - Swoją drogą, do dziś nie nauczyła się rysować. Jolie wywróciła oczami. Wolała, by nikt nigdy nie usłyszał tej historii, tym bardziej, że jej samej jest z nią niezręcznie. Reszta natomiast zaśmiała się pod nosem. - Ale Amy się rozgadała przez ten czas, nie? - zauważyła Ginger. - Chyba przy Steph się tak wyrobiła. - A przy jakiej innej zołzie mogła się tak zeszmacić? - zapytała ironicznie Nazz. - Paulin potem albo podłapała styl od nich, albo sama je podrasowała. Zabrzmiał dzwonek, dający znać o końcu przerwy. Dziewczyny wzięły swoje rzeczy, wychodząc w kierunku klasy. Ich koleżanki, które zostały wtedy w szatni, były już na miejscu. Niektóre z nich siedziały pod ścianą, jednak zdecydowana większość zajęła się już rozmową z chłopcami, spacerując przy tym po korytarzu. - Swoją drogą, - zaczęła Hermiona. - Nie zauważyłyście, że Loren ostatnimi czasy daje Bufordowi dziwną swobodę? Loren najwidoczniej również to zauważyła, gdyż wręcz gotowała się ze złości. Stała za szafką, obserwując swojego chłopaka rozmawiającego z Adyson. Szlag ją trafiał, gdy zaczynała rozumieć fakt, iż jej Buford stoi tak blisko istoty płci żeńskiej, która na dodatek nie jest nią. Tamci natomiast nawet jej nie zauważyli. Zajęci byli ożywioną rozmową na tematy, które ich aktualnie interesowały, a mianowicie ostatni mecz w telewizji i gnębienie kujonów. Adyson z uwagą słuchała o jego przeżyciach związanych z obydwoma sprawami, jednak Raritówna wyobrażała sobie, jak zaraz przejdą do pocałunku, współżycia, zaręczyn, ślubu, dzieciach, wnukach i wspólnym pogrzebie. I to jeszcze wszystko na korytarzu! Nie mogła do tego dopuścić, o ile sama nie chce umrzeć jako stara panna. Czym prędzej więc przystąpiła do akcji. Podeszła do nich, przyciskając ramię Buforda do siebie. Adyson popatrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę. - Buford! - zapiszczała uroczo, na co on poczuł, jak po jego plecach przechodzą dreszcze. - Tęskniłam za tobą tak bardzo! Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo! A ty za mną?! Ostatnie zdanie wcale nie było słodkie. Wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, a jej diaboliczny uśmiech przerodził się w wściekłość. Buford nie miał czasu, by czuć zażenowanie przed Adyson. O wiele bardziej bał się o siebie, jednak nie mógł tego pokazać. W końcu, jaka jego dziewczyna by nie była, pod postacią latynoski była bardziej, niż ładna. No i ją kochał, nie tylko za wygląd, ale za niego też. Objął ją więc w talii, ku zaskoczeniu rozmówczyni. - I to bardzo. - To czemu rozmawiasz z tą zdzirą? Sweetwater była całkowicie wyprowadzona z tropu. Van-Stomm zaczerwienił się lekko, natomiast jego dziewczyna przyciskała go mocno do siebie, mierząc przeciwniczkę wrogim spojrzeniem, co ona oczywiście odwzajemniała. - Uważaj na słowa! - wycedziła przez zęby dziewczyna. - Nie dam się ot tak obrażać! - Mam to gdzieś. - burknęła Loren, odchodząc. Oczywiście, nie mogła już tam zostawić Buforda. Zaciągnęła go za sobą. Chłopak po kryjomu pomachał koleżance, jednak, na jego nieszczęście, Loren szybko to zauważyła. Zawarczała pod nosem, na co ten uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Jesteś urocza jak stajesz się psychopatką. - stwierdził. - Cicho siedź. Na wdż'cie siedzisz ze mną i mam gdzieś, że już to komuś obiecałeś. Na te słowa, Van-Stomm uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. - Ależ kochana, - zaczął. - nie wyobrażam sobie siedzieć na tej lekcji z kimkolwiek innym. Jolie otworzyła podręcznik na stronie trzeciej. Nazz usiadła obok niej, pod ścianą, zajadając kanapkę z nutellą. Ze zdziwieniem patrzyła na poczynania przyjaciółki, która czytała pod nosem niemieckie słówka. - Po co się uczysz? - zapytała, unosząc brew ku górze. Zanim ta jednak zdążyła jej odpowiedzieć, do rozmowy wtrącił się Ferb, stojąc przed nimi. - Mądra jest, to się uczy. - stwierdził. - Ty tego nie zrozumiesz, Naziaro. - Zamknij się Ferbciaku. - odparła Nazz, krzywiąc się na jego widok. - W ogóle, to czemu nie jesteś pod swoją klasą? - Bo mogę. No i teoretycznie jestem niedaleko, bo mamy lekcje naprzeciwko was. - powiedział, siadając obok nich. - Przeszkadzam? - Tak, ale siedź już. - odpowiedziała beznamiętnie Martinówna, zaczytując się w słówka. Fletcher, chociaż przed chwilą poparł żarliwą edukację Jolie, tak instynktownie spojrzał pytająco na Nazz, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - Jolie, ale właściwie, to po co się uczysz? - zapytał zielonowłosy. - To dopiero pierwsza lekcja. - Wiem, ale słyszałam, że germanistka jest bardzo surowa i wymagająca. - odpowiedziała lekko trzęsącym się głosem, zamykając książkę. - Boję się, że weźmie mnie do odpowiedzi i dostanę pierwszą jedynkę. Fletcher uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale szybko powrócił do poważnej miny. Było mu nieco żal dziewczyn, że muszą brać udział w lekcjach tej nauczycielki, jednak szybko mu przeszło, gdy przypomniał sobie, że jego też to niedługo czeka. - Jeżeli moje nieszczęście cię pocieszy, to ona jest moją wychowawczynią. - To w sumie bardzo pocieszające. - powiedziała już spokojniej, jednak wciąż pozostawała śmiertelnie poważna. - Twoje nieszczęście to moje lekarstwo. Serio. Na te słowa, zielonowłosy zaśmiał się, a Nazz wywróciła oczami. Sama nie wiedziała czemu, ale czuła w tym swego rodzaju flirt. Nie było nic dziwnego w jej toku myślenia, w końcu i ona i on nie mieli w sobie za grosz talentu do uwodzenia. Niebieskowłosa od dłuższego czasu zaczęła domyślać się, że ich nienawiść to tylko przykrywka. Czy to była prawda? Sami zainteresowani nie umieli odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie i nigdy nawet sobie go nie zadali. Przywykli już do obrzucania siebie bluzgami, a sama nienawiść przeszła im w ostatnie wakacje, gdy nieco od siebie odpoczęli. Obecnie ich relacje można było określić mianem "to skomplikowane". Zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcję. Wszyscy poderwali się na równe nogi, zmierzając do otwartych już drzwi swoich klas. Jolie i Nazz poszły na lekcję niemieckiego, natomiast Ferb, na wychowanie do życia w rodzinie. Germanistka przyszła bardzo szybko, bowiem od razu po dzwonku. Klasa usiadła posłusznie przy stolikach, starając się zająć czymś myśli. W przeciwieństwie od ich rówieśników, nie mieli jeszcze okazji poznać sławnej nauczycielki, która zasłynęła wśród uczniów strachem, który w nich budziła. Podobno niektórzy nawet pozorowali własną śmierć, by nie musieć uczęszczać na jej lekcje. Izabela spojrzała z ciekawości na ławki znajdujące się przy oknach. Nawet Złe Trio wydawało się być spięte, żadna nich nie nosiła na twarzy tego klasycznego, złośliwego uśmiechu, ani nawet nie raczyły odwzajemnić spojrzenia Izy, chociaż ewidentnie go czuły. Najbardziej denerwowała się Amy. Najwidoczniej słyszała już o nauczycielce więcej. Kobieta nawet nie uraczyła ich spojrzeniem, tylko wędrowała oczyma po dzienniku. Jak co roku, dokładnie sprawdzała ilość pustych miejsc, czy oby na pewno się zgadzają. Musi się w końcu upewnić, czy ma miejsce na jedynki. W końcu przeszła do listy obecności. Wyczytywała po kolei imiona i nazwiska uczniów, każdego przy okazji poprawiając, by zamiast "jestem" mówił "ich bin da". Dopiero przy jednym z na pozór niepozornych nazwisk zatrzymała się, patrząc na uczennicę nieco tępawo. - Milton. - Jestem.. Znaczy, Ich bin da! - poprawiła się szybko wywołana, przypominając sobie wszystkie opowieści Scott'a o nauczycielce. Kobieta przyjrzała jej się uważnie. Blondynka wzięła głęboki wdech, by choć trochę się wyluzować. Ciężko jednak było to zrobić, gdy czuła na sobie badawcze spojrzenie postrachu szkoły. - Jesteś bardziej jak siostrzyczka, czy braciszek? - zapytała po chwili nauczycielka. - Nie jestem jak żadne z nich. - odparła, wyglądając na urażoną. - Jestem jak.. ja. Oryginalna. - Zaraz się przekonamy. Do odpowiedzi. Milton mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszała wydech ulgi Jolie. Obdarzyła ją krótkim, jednak wyjątkowo wrednym spojrzeniem, po czym doszło do niej, co właśnie się stało. Popatrzyła na kobietę z lekkim niedowierzaniem. - Ale proszę pani, to jest pierwsza lekcja. - powiedziała, unosząc prawą brew ku górze. - W podstawówce nawet nie mieliśmy niemieckiego. - Nie słyszałaś co mówiłam? - zapytała ostro. - Chodź tu i nie dyskutuj. Niebieskoooka wywróciła oczami, udając się przed biurko. Wątpiła, by nauczycielka wystawiła jej ocenę, w końcu byłoby to nieuczciwe. Nawet jak na nią. - Przedstaw się. - Ich bin Amy Milton. Ich habe in Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika geboren werden, sondern meine Mutter Russisch ist. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie, jak Scott i Tatiana uczyli się rozpaczliwie kilku zdań po niemiecku. Kobieta nie wydawała się być tym zadowolona, jednak Amy poczuła się lepiej, gdy usłyszała za sobą oklaski Stephanie i Paulin. - Odmień czasownik haben. - Ich habe, du hast, er, sie, es hat.. - Źle. Amy poczuła na sobie jej przeszywające spojrzenie, jednak nie miała zamiaru udawać skruszoną. Wiedziała, że mówi dobrze, bo Scott miał w nawyku bardzo głośne uczenie się. A tak się składało, że czasownik "haben" sprawiał mu większą trudność, dlatego potrafił wykrzykiwać jego odmianę całe dnie, głośniej niż skandował "Rosja, gola" podczas meczy. - Masz beznadziejny akcent. - skomentowała jej wypowiedź Hass. - Starasz się brzmieć rzeczywiście, a nabierasz ruskiego akcentu. - nauczycielka mówiła to w taki sposób, jakby chciała na nią napluć. - Ale twój braciszek też miał taką przypadłość, więc powiem ci to samo, co powiedziałam jemu. Siadaj, niedostateczny. Amy spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na świeżą jedynkę, którą kobieta wpisała. Poczuła złość, a jednocześnie całkowitą dezorientację. Iza uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc jej minę. - Przekażemy to Loren. - szepnęła, nachylając się do stolika przy którym siedziała Hermiona. - Koniecznie. - odparła cicho, przybijając z czarnowłosą żółwika. Amy usiadła na swoim miejscu. Popatrzyła na siedzącą obok niej Paulin, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Stephanie, która siedziała za nimi, szturchnęła ją w ramię, po czym pokazała brzydki gest w stronę nauczycielki. Sprawiło to, że Miltonówna uśmiechnęła się, mimo kiepskiego humoru. Gdy nauczycielka doszła do samego końca listy, usiadła wygodnie na biurku, patrząc na klasę badawczo. - Rozumiem, że nigdy nie mieliście styczności z językiem niemieckim? - zaczęła. - Nie liczcie, że będzie łatwo, zwłaszcza, że niektórzy z was są już obciążeni genetycznie. - tu spojrzała wymownie na Amy. - Jednak jestem gotowa pomóc każdemu, kto na tę pomoc zasługuje. Liczę na wasze zaangażowanie. Nie będę litować się nad nikim, ponieważ nie jesteście już dziećmi. Mówiła to tonem godnym żołnierza SS. Sophie popatrzyła niepewnie na Hermionę, która z uwagą słuchała słów nauczycielki. Obie pomyślały, że te lekcje będą gorsze, niż wojna, której były świadkami podczas podróży w przyszłości. Tymczasem, lekcje wychowania do życia w rodzinie przebiegały dość spokojnie. Nauczyciel okazał się lekceważyć swój przedmiot tak bardzo jak uczniowie, więc nie zamęczał ich bzdurami typu notatki, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że i tak nikt nie będzie się tego uczył. Zamiast tego, postanowił opowiedzieć im o czymś, co byłoby warte zapamiętania. - Jak myślicie? - zapytał, spacerując po klasie. - Czy istnieje przyjaźń damsko-męska? - Tak. - odparła po chwili namysłu Loren. Buford popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. Najwidoczniej taka przyjaźń mogła być jedynie od jej strony, gdyż jemu zarzucała zdradę za samą rozmowę. Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się do niej. Zakręcił spięte w niedługą, bo sięgającą ledwie do ramion brązowe włosy za uszy, patrząc na nią fioletowymi oczami. - Rozumiem, że opierasz to na własnym doświadczeniu, panno.. - Rarity. Tak, mam przyjaciela z którym w życiu nie chciałabym się całować. Na te słowa, Ferb popatrzył na nią z uśmiechem, kiwając głową. Dziewczyna, siedząc kilka ławek przed nim, rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, które mówiło "znaj smutną prawdę, kochany". - A jak byś zareagowała, panno Rarity, gdyby twój chłopak miał najlepszą przyjaciółkę, której ufałby bezgranicznie? - zapytał, wciąż spacerując. Buford coraz uważniej przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie. Ciekawy był odpowiedzi swojej dziewczyny, spodziewał się, że będzie zakłopotana i zacznie gdzieś uciekać spojrzeniem. Tymczasem ona wydawała się być całkowicie pewna swego, w ogóle nie czując u siebie tej hipokryzji. - Zarżnęłabym szmatę. - odpowiedziała spokojnie. Reszta klasy popatrzyła na nią jak na wariatkę, jednak ci, którzy lepiej ją znali, nie doznali żadnego szoku. Nauczyciel wytrzeszczył oczy, po czym roześmiał się, biorąc to za żart. - Ona nie żartuje. - oznajmił Buford. - Na prawdę, zarżnęłaby. Romano zsunął się pod ławkę, natomiast Django poczuł do niej sympatię. Lubił adrenalinę, a dziewczyna, która gotowa była zabić za chociażby spojrzenie na inną, byłaby idealna dla niego. Chociaż WDŻwR od zawsze kojarzył się bardziej z siedzeniem bezczynnie, tak teraz, po raz pierwszy uczniowie słuchali nauczyciela i chętnie włączali się w rozmowę. Mężczyzna miał przyjazny ton, co wyróżniało go spośród innych nauczycieli. - Ah, zapomniałbym! - zaśmiał się nauczyciel. - Nie przedstawiłem się wam nawet. Jestem James Shopenchauer. Nazwisko przypadkowe, nie musicie kojarzyć mnie z tamtym filozofem. Na twarzach bardziej zorientowanych pojawiły się uśmiechy, natomiast ci, którzy nigdy nie interesowali się takimi sprawami, jak filozofowie, nie zrozumieli żartu. Jedną z takich osób był oczywiście Buford. Z resztą, on nawet nie słuchał. Zaczął zastanawiać się, co tak na prawdę łączy Ferba i Loren. W prawdzie ona wyraziła się jasno, że nic do niego nie czuje, jednak Fletcher nic nie powiedział. Po raz pierwszy, to on był zazdrosny o nią. Reszta lekcji w obu klasach przebiegała raczej spokojnie. Oczywiście klasa C czuła narastające napięcie, a Amy powoli godziła się z myślą, że nie zda, jednak nie było aż tak tragicznie. Bo prawdziwe szkolne koszmary miały dopiero nadejść. Część 4 Carl i Tatiana siedzieli na parapecie, jedząc kanapki. W zasadzie tylko on konsumował, gdyż ona tylko trzymała pokarm w dłoniach, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt. Chłopak nie widział tam nic ciekawego, więc nawet się tym nie zainteresował. O wiele bardziej fascynowała go jego kanapka, a ponieważ miała w sobie między innymi pomidor, nic więcej mu do szczęścia nie było potrzebne. Przynajmniej teraz. - Przerwa się kończy. - upomniał ją. - Chcesz umrzeć z głodu? - Nie samym chlebem żyje człowiek. - Ale słowami też się nie naje. Dziewczyna, jakby wyrwana z transu, spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. - A na kij tu słowa? Zobacz na tego kolesia! Carl połknął kanapkę, spoglądając w punkt, który ona mu wskazywała. Stał tam wysoki, rudowłosy (odcień jego włosów był jednak znacznie ciemniejszy od tych Carla), brązowooki chłopak ubrany w czarną, rozpiętą marynarkę, białą koszulę i czarne, jeansowe spodnie. Rozmawiał z trojaczkami Accardi, których Tatiana szczerze nienawidziła, jednak ten jeden raz nie wysyłała bluzg pod ich adresem. - Jara cię tak cienias? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem chłopak, po czym od razu spoważniał. - Nie.. Nie mów, że znów dopadło cię te piętnastominutowe zauroczenie! Na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie i rozpaczliwe złudzenie, że jednak powie "nie". Ta jednak wyglądała na obrażoną. - To prawdziwa miłość, okej? Poza tym, spójrz na jego oczy! - Znam je aż za dobrze. - Myślisz, że mu się podobam? - zapytała, ignorując uwagę Karla. - Czemu byś miała? Zmarszczyła czoło, zastanawiając się, czy to miała być obelga. Chłopak dopiero po chwili zrozumiał co powiedział, jednak zanim zdążył wszystko sprostować, ona wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Zagadam do niego jak tylko te Włoszki się od niego odwalą. - powiedziała. Nie widziała w tych trojaczkach konkurencji. Wiedziała, że prawie cała część męska szkoły ma je za "panienki do towarzystwa", które uwieść można bardzo łatwo. Podejrzewała nawet, że rok to właśnie stanik jednej z nich znalazła w pokoju Scott'a. Carl natomiast poczuł nienawiść do tego chłopaka, a jednocześnie miał nadzieję, że Włoszki postanowią rozmawiać z nim do końca życia. Niestety, po chwili odeszły, a oczy Tatiany zabłysły. Nic już nie było w stanie jej odwieść od tego pomysłu. - Trzymaj za mnie kciuki. - powiedziała, po czym podeszła do tamtego chłopaka. - Cześć. Popatrzył na nią z pogodnym uśmiechem. Uznała to za dobry znak, więc wysunęła rękę w jego stronę. - Jestem Tatiana Milton. Na te słowa, chłopak uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, odwzajemniając uścisk. - Oo, znam cię! Mój brat ciągle o tobie opowiada. Jestem Rayan Karl. Na te słowa, ona również bardziej się rozpromieniła. Oboje nie czuli przeszywającego spojrzenia Carla i zaczęli rozmowę. - Nie mylił się, jesteś tak samo piękna, jak opowiadał. - powiedział, a gdy ona roześmiała się, dodał, - W sumie, to nawet piękniejsza. - Tak sobie pomyślałam, - zaczęła niewinnie, a jej ton nabrał typowo uroczego brzmienia. - może miałbyś ochotę wyjść gdzieś ze mną po szkole? Otworzyli niedawno tą nową knajpkę i może gdybyś nie miał nic do roboty... - Z największą przyjemnością. - odparł, na co ona odetchnęła z ulgą. - O której kończysz? - Po czternastej. - Będę czekać. - powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym mrugnął do niej. - To dozobaczenia, księżniczko. Po tych słowach odszedł, pozostawiając oczarowaną Tatianę z pustką w głowie. Nikt jej jeszcze nigdy tak nie oczarował, na żadną randkę nie czekała z większym utęsknieniem. Niewinny flirt sprawił, że nie mogła doczekać się, by spotkać tego chłopaka raz jeszcze. Lekcja niemieckiego dobiegła już końca, więc wszyscy ci, którzy jakimś cudem uniknęli oceny niedostatecznej mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. A jako, iż tylko Amy się nie udało, tylko ona była w złym humorze. Wyszła z klasy niczym huragan, po czym trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami, nie zauważając za sobą Paulin i Stephanie. - Uspokój się. - powiedziała Steph. - To tylko jedna jedynka. Nadrobisz. - Tu nie chodzi tylko o tą jedynkę! - odparła rozzłoszczona Milton. - Tu chodzi o to, że dostałam ją za nic, tylko dlatego, że ta baba ma jakieś niewyjaśnione sprawy ze Scott'em! - Może wyżyj się na Djangu? - zaproponowała Paulin. - Miałyśmy się na nim zemścić, nie? Akurat w tym momencie mijał ich Brown. Amy, nawet na niego nie patrząc, wytrąciła mu plecak z ręki, po czym jego zawartość wrzuciła do kosza. Chłopak przyglądał się jej ze zdziwieniem, bojąc się zareagować. Romano, który stał obok niego, obserwował to wydarzenie z niemałym zaciekawieniem, jednak jeg twarz pozostawała beznamiętna. - Czy to była cała zemsta? - zapytał Django. - Bo jak tak, to nawet nie było tak źle. Winner prychnęła z pogardą, co sprawiło, że chłopak szybko przestał się łudzić. - Długo jeszcze? - zapytał znudzony Accardi. - Tak jakby mi się śpieszy. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu plecak, po czym, wciąż w złym humorze, ruszyła przed siebie. Jej koleżanki ruszyły od razu za nią. - Gdzie idziesz? - zapytała Heller'ówna. - Jak to gdzie? Do liceum, niech on mi wyjaśni co jej takiego zrobił i jak mam to odkręcić. Pozostałe popatrzyły po sobie porozumiewawczo. Wątpiły, by to coś dało, jednak nic nie szkodziło popatrzeć się na kłótnię Scott'a i Amy. - Hej, Amy! Usłyszały chłopięcy głos. Zawołana popatrzyła w prawo, a jej oczom ukazał się Fineasz, uśmiechający się do niej przyjacielsko. Dziewczyna chcąc, nie chcąc odwzajemniła gest, jednak wciąż gotowała się ze złości. - Słyszałem co się stało. - zaczął. - Nie przejmuj się, ona taka już jest. Tak, czy inaczej, nie powinna cię osądzać pod pretekstem twojego brata. - A no, nie powinna. - potwierdziła, uśmiechając się lekko. - Coś jeszcze? Stephanie i Paulin znów wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia. Amy zazwyczaj będąc w takim stanie, wyzywa każdego, nie patrzy kim jest jej rozmówca. Spodziewały się, że to właśnie na Fineaszu wyładuje swoją złość, a tym czasem ona ograniczała się do ironicznych pytań. - Jeżeli chcesz, to mogę zbudować dla ciebie jakiś inator. - zaproponował. - Wiesz, coś jak "czapka-wszystkowiedząca". Założyłabyś ją i znałabyś cały język. Oczywiście o ile byś chciała. - Bardzo! - odparła, uśmiechając się tym razem szczerze, a jej oczy zabłyszczały z ekscytacji. - Umiałbyś coś takiego zrobić? - Jasne. Dobra motywacja, to podstawa. - odparł, rumieniąc się lekko. - Mi też by się coś takiego przydało. - wtrąciła Paulin. Na te słowa, rumieńce chłopaka nabrały jeszcze żywszego koloru. - Przykro mi, ale części starczy mi chyba na tylko jedną taką. Czarnowłosa splątała ręce na piersi, obrażając się na niego śmiertelnie. Amy niezbyt się tym przejmowała. Gdyby była bardziej wylewna, przytuliłaby go od razu, jednak wolała zachowywać dystans. - Byłabym ci wdzięczna. - powiedziała tylko. Stephanie, słysząc to, o mało nie zakrztusiła się powietrzem. Od kiedy Amy wyraża wdzięczność jakiejkolwiek istocie żywej? - Cała przyjemność. - odparł, machając ręką. - A dokąd idziesz? - Do liceum. Muszę pogadać ze Scott'em co zrobił germanistce i jak mam to odkręcić. - O, to pójdę z tobą. Muszę wziąć od Fretki klucze, bo nie wejdę do domu. - To idźcie, my z Pauli pójdziemy na salę gimnastyczną. - oznajmiła Stephanie. Amy popatrzyła na nią z niemałym zdziwieniem, unosząc brew ku górze. - Po co? - Nie pamiętasz? Nabory cherlederek. Na te słowa, Miltonówna zamarła, na co Paulin uśmiechnęła się, domyślając się, że tradycyjnie zapomni. - Ja... Eee.. - wyjąkała Amy. - Dostałaś się. - oznajmiła spokojnie, jednak z lekkim zdenerwowaniem Stephanie. - Po znajomościach. Paulin z resztą też. - Właściwie, to od kiedy ty jesteś kapitanem? - A, no tak, nie mówiłam ci. - zielonooka w końcu się uśmiechnęła. - Byłam na rekrutacjach w wakacje. Zmiotłam frajerki z klas wyżej no i mam tą robotę. Szkoda, że nie widziałaś ich min... - Mam zdjęcia. - powiedziała Paulin, wyciągając swój telefon komórkowy. - Jak wrócisz, to ci pokażę, - oznajmiła, zwracając się do Amy. - I przy okazji nagram występy naszych tancerek. Przy okazji sprawdzimy, jak sobie radzą pod presją. - To narazie! - rzuciła szybko Amy, idąc z Fineaszem w stronę liceum. Stephanie i Paulin, całą drogę do sali gimnastycznej przegadały na temat Amy i Fineasza. Bo jeżeli ich koleżanka staje się nagle miła, znaczy, że musi chodzić o coś więcej, a to był zbyt interesujący temat, by o nim nie mówić. Czerwonowłosy z trudem utrzymywał jej kroku, gdyż dziewczyna szła dość szybko, a on nie był najlepszy z wuefu. Nie miał więc jak zacząć rozmowy, bo czegokolwiek by nie powiedział, zatonęłoby to wśród szumu na korytarzu. Żałował, bo bardziej od klucza, wolał z nią porozmawiać. Nawet o błahych sprawach, wszystko mu było jedno. Po prostu chciał posłuchać jej głosu. Odniósł wrażenie, że dziewczyna bardzo się zmieniła od czasów przedszkolnych. Wyładniała, urosła, chociaż wciąż była niska. Może to nawet dodawało jej uroku? No i jej niebieskie oczy, które lśniły podobnie, jak włosy Hermiony. Nawet jej okropny charakter go nie odpychał. Wprost przeciwnie, nawet mu nim imponowała. Ona natomiast nie zwracała na niego większej uwagi. Była zbyt przejęta swoim zadaniem, w końcu chodziło tu o kwestię zdania do kolejnej klasy. Gdy byli już przy drzwiach do liceum, zatrzymał ich nauczyciel od wychowania do życia w rodzinie. - A wy dokąd? - zapytał, patrząc na nich z rozbawieniem. - Nie przypominam sobie żebyście przeskoczyli kilka klas. - Po klucze. - odparła szybko Amy, nie chcąc wymyślać nic więcej. - Zaraz wrócimy. - Przykro mi, ale gimnazjalistom nie wolno jest przekraczać tych drzwi. - powiedział, zastawiając im przejście. - To zabronione. Fineasz widząc zdenerwowanie na twarzy koleżanki i upór nauczyciela, wolał nie wtrącać się w rozmowę. Spokojnie ustał obok, oczekując dalszym zwrotów wydarzeń. - To co, mam nie wejść do domu, bo pan nie chce mnie przepuścić?! - krzyknęła oburzona. - A jak zacznie padać, zachoruję i umrę, to co wtedy?! Chce mnie pan mieć na sumieniu?! Nauczyciel zamrugał kilka razy oczami, po czym roześmiał się, patrząc na nią z politowaniem. - Dobrze, ale w miarę szybko. - powiedział z uśmiechem, otwierając przed nią drzwi. - A ty dokąd? - zapytał Fineasza. - Ja.. ee.. - Bez niego się zgubię. - powiedziała Amy, patrząc na nauczyciela zniecierpliwiona. - A jak się zgubię, to mnie staranują, a wtedy umrę, a pan... - Dobrze, dobrze. - przerwał jej mężczyzna, po czym znów zwrócił się do Flynn'a. - Idźcie, ale nie rzucajcie się w oczy. Po tych słowach, oboje przeszli przez próg, po raz pierwszy stawiając stopy na ziemi należącej do licealistów. Dla niej to nie było wielkie przeżycie, jednak on czuł się, jakby przekraczał granice układu słonecznego, co swoją drogą już robił i to kilka razy, jednak nawet wtedy nie czuł takiego podekscytowania. Znalazł się w końcu liceum. Tam ściany pomalowane były na niebiesko, a w jego gimnazjum na brązowo. To o wiele większa zmiana, niż przeskok międzywymiarowy, a przynajmniej dla niego. Wiernie podążał za nią, gdy ona szła w nieznanym sobie kierunku. Jej włosy powiewały lekko, przez co chłopak zaczął wyobrażać sobie, jak by wyglądała z długimi. Z pewnością jeszcze ładniej, bardziej dziewczęco. Zastanawiało go, czy planuje je zapuścić. Pogrążył się w myślach tak bardzo, że nie słyszał tego, co ona do niego mówi. Obudził się dopiero, gdy oberwał od niej w policzek. - Hej, a to za co? - zapytał zdziwiony, łapiąc się za bolącą część ciała. - Nie słuchasz mnie. Dziesięć razy pytałam się którędy teraz. Chłopak dopiero teraz zauważył, że weszli już po schodach. Znajdowali się na piętrze, a wokoło roiło się od licealistów. Najbardziej przytłaczające było jej zdenerwowane spojrzenie. Chłopak instynktownie uśmiechnął się głupio, chcąc ją jakoś udobruchać. - Spokojnie, Fretka i Scott będą pewnie w mniej więcej tym samym miejscu. - Tyle to i ja wiem. - odparła, zakładając ręce na biodra. - Ale za minutę dzwonek. Czerwonowłosy już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak przerwał mu właśnie odgłos dzwonka. Dziewczyna warknęła cicho, gotowa już nakrzyczeć na woźnego, który śmiał zadzwonić. Chłopak postanowił jakoś załagodzić sytuację, dlatego przejął inicjatywę. - Za mną Amy! - powiedział entuzjastycznie, łapiąc ją za rękę. - Biegiem na oślep! Blondynka już chciała ochrzanić go za łapanie ją za rękę bez pytania, jednak w tej jednej chwili zrobiło jej się dość miło, więc nie przerywała tego, tylko biegła razem z nim. - Fretka! - krzyknął Fineasz, gdy zobaczył jego siostrę wchodzącą do klasy. - Nieeee! Rudowłosa patrzyła na niego jak na idiotę, gdy ten wywrócił się na kolana, krzycząc zaprzeczenie. Amy, którą on ciągle trzymał za rękę, mimowolnie przewróciła się razem z nim. Na ten widok, Scott i Tatiana uśmiechnęli się rozbawieni. Trójka licealistów jako jedyna została na zewnątrz, chociaż Scott przysiągłby, że Monty nie spuszcza z nich wzroku. - Co z wami? - zapytała rozzłoszczona Fretka. - Fineasz, podnoś się z podłogi! - Amy, znowu dopadła cię... - zaczęła Tatiana, jednak młodsza siostra szybko jej przerwała. - Nie! - krzyknęła rozzłoszczona, podnosząc się z miejsca. - Scott, do cholery, co ty zrobiłeś Hass'owej?! Fretka i Tatiana popatrzyły na chłopaka, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Blondyn uśmiechnął się niewinnie, podczas gdy najmłodsza Miltonówna patrzyła na całą trójkę wzrokiem bazyliszka. - Nic szczególnego, wiesz.. - zaczął. - Czasem tylko bywałem niemiły i może raz, przez czysty przypadek pocisnąłem w nią papierowym samolocikiem... - Pamiętam! - wykrzyknęła Fretka, od razu się uśmiechając. - Raz pocisnąłeś ją prosto w oko, aż wysłali ją do szpitala! Na to wspomnienie, również i on się roześmiał, a Fineasz uśmiechnął się radośnie. Tylko Amy się to nie spodobało, gdyż splątała ręce na piersi, marszcząc czoło. - Super! Ty się bawiłeś, a ja muszę teraz za to płacić! Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?! - Gdybym nie napisała mu trzynastostronnicowego wypracowania w języku niemieckim o historii Niemiec, to by nie zdał. - wtrąciła Tatiana. - Podrzuciłam ją Hass'owej jak nie patrzyła i podpisałam jego imieniem. Chyba do dziś się nie pokapowała. Na te słowa, uśmiech zszedł z twarzy blondyna, który spojrzał na bliźniaczkę ze zdziwieniem. - Serio to napisałaś? - Miałam dość wysłuchiwania twoich lamentów. - powiedziała szybko. - No i chciałam w końcu iść spać bez wysłuchiwania tych żałosnych narzekań. - To mi też napisz! - powiedziała Amy, patrząc na siostrę wymownie. - Czy ja ci wyglądam na pisarkę? - zapytała ironicznie starsza. - Jemu napisałam, bo on sam ledwo wyrabia z angielskim. Mądrzejsza jesteś, to sama sobie napiszesz. - Ale właśnie... - zaczęła rozpaczliwie, jednak Tatiana jej przerwała. - Opowiesz później, lekcje mamy. Scott, chodźże, bo nowy koleś od biologii się na ciebie uweźmie. Po tych słowach, blondyni weszli do środka. Fretka już miała wejść za nimi, jednak zatrzymał ją młodszy brat. - Czekaj! - krzyknął, na co dziewczyna spojrzała na niego poirytowana. - Masz klucze? Izabela popatrzyła na ogłoszenie do naboru cherledeerek. Adyson, stojąca obok niej uśmiechała się ironicznie, kręcąc nieznacznie głową. Czarnowłosa wpatrywała się w kartkę osłupiała, wyraźnie myśląc nad czymś intensywnie. - Idź tam. - powiedziała Sweetwater. Garcia-Shapiro oderwała wzrok od pisma, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - Coś ty. Nie ważne jak dobra bym była, Steph na pewno mnie nie przyjmie. - Niby czemu? Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę. Nie miała wprawdzie z Winner żadnego konfliktu, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że ta nie pała do niej sympatią. Szczególnie, jeżeli na miejscu byłaby też Amy, Iza nie miałaby szans. - Sama widzisz! - krzyknęła z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem Adyson, przerywając ciszę. - Przecież jesteś w tym dobra, a rola cherlederki jest idealna dla ciebie! - No dobra, ale może zapiszesz się razem ze mną? - zaproponowała Iza. - Ty chyba mnie nie widzisz, co? Faktycznie, Adyson sporo się zmieniła od ostatniego czasu. Nie tylko urosła, ale i nabrała muskułów i ścięła włosy "na chłopaka". Również i jej ubiór uległ dużej przemianie. Ubierała się w pomarańczową koszulkę, a jej końcówki zdobione były brązową farbą. Na nogach nosiła ciemno-niebieskie jeansowe bojówki do kolan oraz czarne trampki. To nie była ta sama dziewczyna, co kiedyś. Izabela natomiast pozostawała niezmienna, jednak również zmieniła lekko styl. Odrzuciła różową sukienkę dla białej koszulki na krótki rękaw, wciągniętej w różową spódniczkę sięgającą do kolan. Włosy zaplatała w dwa warkoczyki. Dziewczyny wyglądały zdecydowanie dziwnie i kontrastowo, gdy stały obok siebie. Izabela westchnęła, kręcąc nieznacznie głową. - Ale będziesz przychodzić ze mną na próby? Nie chcę być pozostawiona na pastwę losu tym żmijom. - Masz moje słowo. - odparła pewnie Adyson, kładąc dłoń na piersi. Po tych słowach, obie weszły do sali gimnastycznej. Gdy tylko otworzyły drzwi, wybiegła z nich zapłakana dziewczyna, na oko z trzeciej klasy gimnazjum. Na trybunach siedziały Stephanie i Paulin, które, najwidoczniej niezbyt się tym interesowały. - O, następna. - burknęła Winner. - Adyson, przecież do cherledeerek mogą zapisywać się tylko dziewczyny, nie wiedziałaś o tym? - Jak ci przywalę w nos, to zaraz to odszczekasz. - warknęła szatynka, na co tamte tylko się roześmiały. Czarnowłosa, widząc, że jej przyjaciółka zaraz przejdzie do ataku, szybko wtrąciła się do rozmowy. - Ja chciałam się zapisać. - oświadczyła pewnie, z przyjacielskim uśmiechem na twarzy. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Stephanie odwzajemniła gest. Nie było to może uśmiech godny nazwania go "przyjacielskim", jednak był i to się liczyło. Najwidoczniej, Steph nie miała nic przeciwko kandydaturze Izabeli. - To pokaż co potrafisz. - odparła blondynka, włączając muzykę z magnetofonu obok niej. - Poruszaj się w rytm muzyki i staraj się nie wypaść. Czarnowłosa wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym ruszyła. Nie było jej łatwo, gdyż muzyka była dynamiczna i często się zmieniała, jednak ostatecznie udało jej się wytrwać, a przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało. Czuła na sobie przeszywające spojrzenia Paulin i Stephanie, jednak samopoczucie poprawiał jej fakt, że ile razy spojrzałaby na Adyson, ona uśmiechała się pokrzepiająco, co dodawało Izie otuchy. - Skończ. - przerwała jej zielonooka. Izabela stanęła jak wryta, patrząc na koleżankę zdenerwowana. Bała się jej opinii, a była dla niej o tyle istotna, gdyż jeżeli czegoś się już podejmowała, chciała być w tym najlepsza. Ewentualne wykluczenie z zespołu cherledeerek zniszczyłoby jej ambicje. - Przyjdź jutro po 16. - powiedziała szybko Stephanie, sięgając po listę. - Garcia-Shapiro, nie? - Emm, dostałam się? Winnerówna podniosła zniecierpliwiony wzrok, patrząc na nią jak na idiotkę. - Czy gdybyś się nie dostała, to czy wpisywałabym cię na listę i kazała przychodzić? - Dziękuję! - pisnęła podekscytowana Żydówka z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. - Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! - Ogarnij się. - wtrąciła opryskliwie Paulin, wytrzeszczając na nią oczy. - Dostałaś się, więc się uspokój. Reszta dnia przebiegała w miarę spokojnie. Czasem tylko Sophie palnęła jakąś gafę w stronę nauczyciela chcąc skomplementować jego spodnie, a ostatecznie opowiadając mu o tym, że powinien zrzucić parę kilo, jednak takie sytuacje już nikogo nie dziwiły. Fineasz przez wszystkie przerwy rozmawiał z Valmirą, wyżalając się jej o swej samotności. Czasem zdarzyło mu się zawiesić oko na Złym Trio, a szczególnie na Amy, jednak trwało to mniej, niż kilka sekund, gdyż Valmira brutalnie przywracała go na ziemię. - Gdzie on jest?! - zapytała rozpaczliwie Sophie, rozglądając się po korytarzach. - Przecież Irviś nie jest taki mały, nie rozpłynął by się! - A szkoda. - powiedział sam do siebie Tayler, jednak szybko zatuszował to kichnięciem. Proczadzikowcy wszystkie przerwy poświęcali poszukiwaniom Irvinga, lecz, jak się okazało, na próżno. Irvinga nie było na żadnych lekcjach, chociaż wszyscy widzieli go jeszcze rano. Wyglądało na to, że uciekł ze szkoły, jednak nikomu nie chciało się w to wierzyć. Du-Bois nie był raczej typem uciekiniera. - Spokojnie. - powiedziała Ginger, łapiąc wdech. - Gdzie go ostatnio widziałaś? - Na stołówce. - odparła blondynka tonem, jakby się miała zaraz rozpłakać. Nazz już miała coś powiedzieć, jednak dostrzegła biegnącą w ich stronę Jolie. Niebieskowłosa zdziwiła się nieco, gdyż nie pamiętała kiedy ta się od nich odłączyła. - Nie ma go na stołówce. - wydyszała, kładąc dłonie na kolanach. - Ale wiem gdzie jest! Zapadła krótka cisza, podczas której Martinówna o mało co nie wypluła płuc. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nią pytająco, a zwłaszcza Adventurówna, która podeszła do niej, żwawo nią potrząsając. - Mów! - krzyknęła. - U psychologa szkolnego! - odparła, odpychając od siebie brązowooką. - Ale.. czemu? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem Hermiona, jednak nikt jej już nie odpowiedział. Wszyscy pognali we wskazane miejsce. - Chyba nie za bardzo cię rozumiem. Szkolny psycholog cały dzień przeznaczył na swojego specjalnego pacjenta. Jego niebieskie oczy powoli się zapadały, a krótkie, brązowe włosy układały się w artystyczny nieład. Irving nie czuł się ani trochę zażenowany, ani nawet nie odczuwał minimalnego wstydu faktem, że wszystkie lekcje przesiedział w tym gabinecie. Był bardziej zmieszany, gdyż czuł się jednocześnie wolny od Sophii i unieszczęśliwiony brakiem jej obecnością. - Bo ja za nią tęsknię! - wykrzyczał Irving. - Więc do niej idź. - Ale nie mogę! - Dlaczego? - Bo ona jest przerażająca i się jej boję! Psycholog zamrugał kilka razy oczami, natomiast na twarzy pacjenta malowała się rozpacz. Oboje nie mogli się nawzajem zrozumieć, a Du-Bois wcale tego nie ułatwiał. - Rozumiem więc, że panna Adventure cię dręczy, tak? - zapytał spokojnie psycholog, a w odpowiedzi Irving tylko pokiwał nieśmiało głową. - I uważa cię za swojego chłopaka, chociaż ty tego nie chcesz? - znów pokiwał. - Więc może powinienem wysłać ją do jakieś poradni? - Nie ma pan prawa sugerować, że moja Sophie jest nienormalna! - wykrzyknął zdenerwowany Irving, podnosząc się z miejsca. W jego oczach widniało takie szaleństwo, że mężczyzna obawiał się, że ten zabije go na miejscu. - "Twoja" Sophie? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Czyli jednak ją lubisz? Chłopak już chciał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, jednak nie wiedział jak. Skąd miał wiedzieć czy lubi Sophie? Wszelkie uczucia do niej tuszowane były strachem, nie miał nigdy czasu zastanawiać się co do niej czuje. Oczywiście, była ładna, nawet bardzo. No i czasem umiała być zabawna, jednak przede wszystkim myślał o niej jak o potworze. Słodkim, nieobliczalnym, pięknym potworze. - Ehh. Chyba będę musiał przekierować cię do wyższej poradni psychologicznej. - stwierdził mężczyzna, sięgając po papiery. I w tym momencie drzwi od gabinetu otworzyły się z trzaskiem, a w progu stała uradowana Sophie, a za nią jej armia. - Irviiiiś! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie, biegnąc ku niemu z otwartymi ramionami. Na ten widok, chłopak instynktownie wydał z siebie zduszony krzyk, po czym przeskoczył przez biurko, wdrapując się na parapet. Otwierał już okno, by z niego wyskoczyć, jednak blondynka zdążyła chwycić go w pasie i mocno przytulić. Psycholog po raz pierwszy widział taki przypadek. - Gdzie ty uciekasz?! - zapytała z nutką gniewu, jednak wciąż się uśmiechała. - Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam, mój misiaczku! - Ty pewnie jesteś Sophie? - zapytał mężczyzna, starając się dać wrażenie rozluźnionego. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę dziewczyny, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. - Miło mi cię poznać. Ja jestem Artur Depression, psycholog szkolny. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę niepewnie, po czym odwzajemniła gest, podając mu rękę, rozluźniając przy tym uścisk Irvinga. Wciąż jednak obejmowała go jedną ręką, a on nie umiał się wyrwać. - Irving panu o mnie opowiadał? - Tak i to dość często. - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. - Niedługo dzwonek, ale może przyjdziesz do mnie jutro? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Sophie zazwyczaj nie przyjmowała takich zaproszeń, jednak ten człowiek wydał się jej tak uroczy, że nie mogła odmówić. Szybko więc potwierdziła zaproszenie, po czym, wciąż ściskając jedną ręką swój obiekt westchnień, opuściła pomieszczenie. - Ile jeszcze przerwy zostało? - zapytała Stephanie. - 5 minut. - odparła Amy, patrząc na zegarek umieszczony na nadgarstku Paulin. - Więc zdążymy. Dziewczyny przez cały dzień obmyślały zemstę na Djangu, jednak nic oryginalnego nie przychodziło im do głowy. Wprawdzie mają na to cały rok szkolny, jednak chciały to załatwić dzisiaj, a w inne dni co najwyżej doprawiać swoje dzieło różnymi szczegółami. Popatrzyły na siebie porozumiewawczo, po czym zgodnie przystąpiły do działania. Gdy tylko ich cel pokazał się na sterowniku, i to bez swojego irytującego kolegi, podeszły do niego żywym krokiem. Cała trójka uśmiechała się tajemniczo. Pierwszą myślą chłopaka było to, że może zakochały się w nim i chcą mu to teraz okazać, jednak szybko zrozumiał, że się przeliczył, gdy Steph i Amy złapały go za kark, ciągnąć w stronę damskiej toalety. Brown był całkiem zdezorientowany, jednak łudził się wciąż, że może to jednak miłość. By się upewnić, posłał Paulin zawadzki uśmiech, mrugając do niej łobuzersko. Ta tylko zachichotała, co sprawiło, że uwierzył w swoją teorię. - Dziewczyny, tak wszystkie na raz? - zapytał uradowany, gdy zamknęły się z nim w kabinie. - To z tej miłości. - odparła krótko Miltonówna, po czym wraz z Stephanie włożyły mu głowę do sedesu, naciskając przy tym natarczywie spłuczkę. Heller oczywiście wszystko nakrywała, a stłumiony krzyk chłopaka idealnie słychać było w jej głośnikach. - Dodać na grupę klasową, czy od razu na youtube? - zapytała, gdy chłopak złapał się dłońmi za sedes, próbując wydostać się z uścisku dziewczyn. - Na grupę. - odpowiedziała Stephanie, gdy Amy znów nacisnęła spłuczkę. - To na pewno później powędruje dalej. Część 5 Pięć, cztery, trzy... - Szybciej! - wysyczała przez zęby Adyson, patrząc ze złością na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Dwa.. Ostatnia sekunda jakby dłużyła się w nieskończoność, a sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, iż nauczycielka nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z upływającego czasu, z pasją opowiadała im o rozmnażaniu bezpłciowym. Uczniów jednak wcale to nie obchodziło, chcieli po prostu w końcu skończyć ten dzień. Jeden. I rozległ się wyczekiwany dzwonek na przerwę. Dla nich oznaczało to coś więcej, bowiem koniec lekcji i powrót do domu. Gdy tylko rozległ się tak długo wyczekiwany przez nich dźwięk, poderwali się ze swoich miejsc, szybkimi krokami wychodząc z placówki. - Nareszcie! - odetchnęła Sophie, wybiegając na korytarz. - Już się bałam, że ten dzień się nie skończy! Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, również czując ulgę z powodu końca tego dnia. Szybko jednak wróciła na ziemię, gdy usłyszała dzwonek swojej komórki. Wyciągnęła ją pośpiesznie z kieszeni, po czym odebrała. - Halo? - Witam. Pani Vitaris? - odezwał się głos z drugiej strony. - Tak. - odparła lekko zdziwiona. - O co chodzi? - Zna może pani niejakiego Brandona? Chłopak twierdzi, że panią zna, jednak nie jesteśmy w stanie potwierdzić, na ile był poczytalny, gdy to mówił. To pani syn? Dziewczyna zaniemówiła. Nie docierały do niej słowa tego mężczyzny, dlatego stanęła jak wryta, a jej spojrzenie utknęło w ślepym punkcie. Pozostali Proczadzikowcy przystanęli, a jedynym odgłosem, który sprawiał, że wokół nich nie panowała cisza, było kichanie Tayler'a. - Halo? Czerwnooka otwierała powoli usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak Nazz szybko wyrwała jej telefon, przełączając na tryb głośnomówiący. - Skąd dzwonicie? - zapytała Jolie, przybliżając twarz bliżej telefonu. - Z zakładu psychiatrycznego w Danville. - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Na zdrowie. - dodał, gdy Stevenson znów wydał z siebie głośne kichnięcie. - Wsadzili mi faceta do psychiatryka. - wycedziła przez zęby, wciąż wpatrując się w ścianę przed sobą. - Zaraz tam będziemy. - powiedziała Jolie, po czym rozłączyła się. - Nie martw się, - mówiąc to, ułożyła dłoń na ramieniu Vitorówny. - To pewnie tylko głupia pomyłka. "Pewnie, że tak" ~ pomyślała Hermiona, uśmiechając się do niej lekko. Cała grupa ruszyła na zewnątrz. Niebieskowłosa była tak przejęta informacją o swoim chłopaku, że całkiem zapomniała o bójce, którą miała stoczyć ze Złym Trio. Tymczasem one, jak na złość, nie zapomniały. Czekały na nią przed szkołą, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Jakby już myślały, że wygrały. Miały ku temu dobre podstawy. Szczególnie Amy, która choć znała "tajną broń" swojej przeciwniczki, wiedziała, że nie użyje jej, gdy wokół zebrało się już całe gimnazjum. - Może jednak sobie odpuść? - zaproponował Fineasz, nie będąc do końca przekonany. - Wiesz, Hermiona jest... - Dziwna, wiem. - odparła, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Ale nie ruszy się. - dokończyła Milton. - Nie odważy się zrobić mi krzywdy przy tak wielkim tłumie. - wypowiadając te słowa, nawet nie uraczyła go spojrzeniem, tylko wciąż wpatrywała się dumnie przed siebie. Dopiero po chwili, spojrzała na niego z pewnym siebie wyrazem twarzy. - A nawet jeżeli, to i tak mnie obronisz, prawda? Zadała to pytanie żartobliwym tonem, jednak on wziął to całkowicie na poważnie. Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, przybijając z nią żółwika. - Złe Trio górą! - zawołał Django, znajdujący się wśród tłumu, wciąż będąc mokry po spotkaniu z toaletą. - Kocham was! Nie zwróciły na niego większej uwagi, jednak nawet je zdziwił nieco fakt, iż chłopak ich nie nienawidzi, a wprost przeciwnie. Nie miały zamiaru jednak mu przerywać. Niech skanduje. Gdy tylko proczadzikowcy, z Hermioną na czele pojawili się na boisku, gwar momentalnie ucichł. Niebieskowłosa spojrzała na tą całą scenę zdziwiona, dopiero po kilku sekundach orientując się, o co tu chodzi. Uderzyła się rozpaczliwie w głowę, przeklinając w duchu swoją wadliwą pamięć. - O co tu chodzi? - zapytała Ginger łamiącym się głosem. - Na zdrowie. - dodała, gdy Tayler znów kichnął. - Miałam się dzisiaj bić ze Złym Trio. - odparła poddenerwoana Ulaniuk, nie odrywając wzroku od zamieszania. - Ale na śmierć o tym zapomniałam. No to koniec. - jęknęła pod nosem, jednak na jej szczęście, Nazz to usłyszała. - Nie pękaj, Herma! Ja je załatwię, ty pędź do swojego faceta! - oznajmiła dziarskim tonem, zaciskając pięści. - Tayler, ty.. Ty może lepiej idź do domu. - stwierdziła, gdy chłopak pobladł na twarzy, wycierając sobie zakatarzony nos. - Jolie, weź go odprowadź, bo sam nie dojdzie. Sophie, idź z Hermą, a ty Ginger pomożesz mi w walce ze złem! - To do zobaczenia! - pomachała na pożegnanie Martinówna, odchodząc z kolegą. Hermiona podesłała Nazz przyjacielski uśmiech, jednak Jefferson go nie dostrzegła. Była zbyt przejęta wizją walki z znienawidzonym przez siebie ugrupowaniem. Ginger, która stała za nią, cała się trzęsła. - Ale czemu ja?! - zapytała rozpaczliwie. - Bo mam nadzieję, że Jolie zabuja się w Taylerze po drodze i odpuści sobie Ferbciaka. - odparła spokojnie, przypominając sobie o swojej niechęci do Fletcher'a. - Sophie zna Hermę lepiej niż my, więc z pewnością dobrze sobie poradzi pocieszając ją, jak się okaże, że jej facet jest szurnięty. No i hej! Byłaś w Zastępie Ogników! Ty nie dasz sobie rady? - No właśnie nie dam. Nazz nie odpowiedziała, gdyż usłyszała szydercze śmiechy trio. Zapewne pomyślały, że już wygrały, więc zaczęły zbierać oklaski. "Niedoczekanie" ~ pomyślała Jefferson, zmierzając w ich kierunku. Ginger, choć niechętnie, podążała za nią. - Myślałyście, że tak łatwo wam odpuścimy?! - zapytała wściekle, unosząc rękę. Paulin była szybsza. Z uśmiechem na twarzy chwyciła ją w porę za nadgarstek, patrząc na nią z pogardą. - Ależ skąd. Domyśliłyśmy się, że kto, jak kto, ale Jamie Nazaria nigdy nie zostawi swoich psiapsi. Dziewczyny nienawidziły się od niepamiętnych czasów, a użycie przez Hellerównę pełnego imienia niebieskowłosej sprawiło, że walka pomiędzy nimi stała się bójką prywatną, w której chodziło przede wszystkim o wyjaśnienie sobie faktu, kto jest lepszy. Amy i Stephanie postanowiły nie wtrącać się w ich porachunki i zająć się Ginger. Nie musiały w to wkładać wiele wysiłku, gdyż Hiranówna już teraz trzęsła się ze strachu. Winner i Milton uśmiechnęły się złośliwie, co sprawiło, że Ginger zaczęła rozpaczliwie szukać drogi ucieczki. Gdy poczuła ich zimne dłonie na łokciach, zawołała instynktownie. - Fineasz! Chłopak od dłuższego czasu toczył wewnętrzną walkę. Sam nie wiedział po czyjej stronie stanąć. Z jednej strony szkoda mu było Ginger, a z drugiej, mimo wszystko, lubił Złe Trio. Nie wydawały mu się być do szpiku kości złe, szczególnie Amy, o której od pewnego czasu snuł teorie. Nigdy nie uważał ją za zło wcielone, nawet po jej konflikcie z Loren. Nie wiedział czemu, po prostu czuł, że za jej złym charakterem coś stoi. Cokolwiek by jednak za nim nie stało, nie mógł pozwolić, by obróciły twarz Ginger w stan, który przypomina Czarnobyl. Pośpiesznie złapał Miltonównę za nadgarstek, starając się uniemożliwić jej atak. Winner, która akurat trzymała Hiranównę za kołnierz, spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Co ty robisz, idioto?! - krzyknęła Amy, będąc w każdej chwili gotowa kopnąć go w czuły punkt. - Myślałam, że jesteś po naszej stronie. - powiedziała nieco spokojniej Stephanie. Flynn z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że nawet Nazz i Paulin patrzyły na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nazz leżała na betonie, jednak nogi miała na brzuchu przeciwniczki, jakby za sekundę miała ją kopnąć i uwolnić nadgarstki z jej uścisku. Podobnie jak ona, jednak zastygła w bezruchu, patrząc na Fineasza. - Bo jestem. - dodał cicho, nie chcąc by ktoś jeszcze się o tym dowiedział. - Ale.. odpuście chociaż im. W końcu to nie one się z wami kłóciły. - Ale rzuciły nam wyzwanie. - odparła Stephanie. - A my nie uciekamy przed bójkami. My je wygrywamy. - Nie powiedziałabym. Cała grupka spostrzegła, że większość zbiorowiska zdążyło się rozejść, (Django został jako jedyny) a przed nimi stoi pani Hass, ukochana nauczycielka niemieckiego, która patrzyła na nich z wściekłością. Paulin i Nazz natychmiast odskoczyły od siebie, wstając na równe nogi. - Ale to nie tak, pro.. - zaczęła z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy czarnowłosa, jednak kobieta szybko jej przerwała. - Znam już twoje sztuczki, Heller. - oznajmiła dobitnie, unosząc brwi. - Myślisz, że nie kontaktowałam się z waszymi nauczycielami z podstawówki? Dziewczyna momentalnie zamilkła, w głębi duszy podziwiając zdolności dedukcyjne nauczycielki, zarazem je przeklinając. - Zapraszam do mojej klasy. - wysyczała. - Jefferson, Hirano, Flynn, wy też. - W sumie to trochę kijowo, że nowy koleś od bioli postanowił sobie nie przyjść. - stwierdził Scott, gdy on i Jeremi wyszli na zewnątrz. - Czy ja wiem? Przynajmniej mieliśmy wolną godzinę. Chłopcy szybkim krokiem szli w stronę swoich domów. Byli wykończeni, a myśl, iż to dopiero początek roku dołowała ich jeszcze bardziej. Ponad to, jutro mieli wrócić do O.B.F.S.u, a wizja pracy pracy sprawiała, że niemalże popadali w depresję. - Hej, a właściwie to jak zacząłeś palić? - zapytał Milton, gdy jego przyjaciel włożył sobie kolejnego papierosa do ust. - Odkąd zacząłem się bardziej stresować. - odparł z papierosem w ustach, szukając po kieszeniach zapalniczki. W końcu, ku swojej uldze znalazł ją, po czym zapalił końcówkę fajki. - Czyli, odkąd poznałeś swoją dziewczynę? - Nie. Odkąd poznałem ciebie. Ironiczne podejście do życia Jeremiego nigdy nie sprawiało, że Scott czuł się źle. Wprost przeciwnie, uwielbiał w nim to. Jak również fakt, że nosił przy sobie broń i z nim mógł chodzić gdzie dusza zapragnie. No i wysoki wzrost, brak emocji w głosie i fakt, że na zewnątrz sprawiał wrażenie obojętnego na wszystko, co się wokół niego dzieje. - Ooo, to urocze! - odparł blondyn takim tonem, jakby Rarity wyznał mu co najmniej miłość. - Wiem, wiem. Jeremi natomiast zdążył już przywyknąć do wylewności Scott'a. W końcu Milton zaczął go traktować jak najlepszego przyjaciela, a nawet brata po godzinie znajomości, więc wszelkie oznaki jego "miłości" starał się ignorować, jednak nie mogły one ujść jego uwadze. Może to i dobrze? Nawet je lubił. - Ej, a myślisz, że w poniedziałek kolo się zjawi? Może.. Hej, Nessa! - zawołał, gdy minęła ich Dundersztycówna. - Wiesz coś o kolesiu od bioli? - Nic nie wiem. - powiedziała szybko, po czym przyśpieszyła kroku, by czym prędzej zniknąć im z pola widzenia. Ostatnie co widzieli, to jej brązowe włosy znikające za zakrętem. Blondyn odprowadził ją wzrokiem, natomiast Rarity był zbyt zajęty swoim telefonem. Odkąd Jully odkryła "magiczną" umiejętność SMSowania, nie dawała mu spokoju. - Chyba jednak coś wie. - zauważył dobitnie Jeremi, wyjmując kartę z komórki, przerywając przy tym sygnał kolejnego SMSa. - Pewnie tak.. - odparł Scott, ponownie ruszając w stronę domu. - Wiesz, rok temu jej tata nas trochę uczył. Było zarąbiście, nigdy nie miałem tak dobrych lekcji fizyki! Fajnie by było gdyby wrócił. - A czemu odszedł? - Bo roboty społeczne mu się skończyły. Na te słowa, chłopak zdziwił się nieco, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Dla Scott'a nie było to natomiast niczym dziwnym. - Co takiego zrobił, że dostał roboty? - Nie wiem do końca. Słyszałem, że chciał zdobyć władzę w Stanach, czy coś. - I dostał tylko roboty? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem, na co blondyn tylko pokiwał głową. - W moich stronach dostałby karę śmierci. - Co ty, z Afganistanu jesteś, czy innego Stambułu? Jeremi nie miał już czasu, by skomentować wiedzę przyjaciela o geografii, gdyż ten zatrzymał się nagle, wytrzeszczając szeroko oczy. Scott pośpiesznie złapał Raritiego za ramię, przyciągając za ścianę. Na jego wyrazie twarzy malowało się skupienie, jakiego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział. - Co ci? - zapytał latynos. - Też słyszysz kotka? Faktycznie. I Jeremiego doszedł dźwięk dość głośnego miauczenia. Zwierzę wydawało się być czymś wystraszone, gdyż z każdą chwilą miauczał coraz głośniej. W tle słychać też śmiechy dzieci. - Co tam się.. - zaczął Jeremi, jednak Scott szybko mu przerwał. - Już ja ich nauczę szacunku do kotków. - wysyczał przez zęby Milton, szybkim krokiem wychodząc zza ściany. Miejsce to otaczały kamienice, dlatego też nie było nic widać z perspektywy ulicy. Może to i lepiej dla tych dzieci, gdyż gdyby Scott zobaczył je wcześniej, prawdopodobnie straciłyby życie. Konkretnie trzech, na oko dziesięcioletnich chłopców. Dwójka z nich trzymała kamienie, którymi rzucali w stronę zwierzęcia, przylgniętego do ściany. Ich śmiech przerwał dopiero Scott, który momentalnie wyrwał im kamienie z rąk. - Ej, co ty robisz?! - zapytał jeden z nich, który stał akurat najbliżej niego. Cała trójka wyglądała niemalże identycznie, dlatego Jeremi stwierdził, że muszą być to trojaczki. Milton natomiast nie miał czasu nad tym myśleć, gdyż zbyt zajęty był swoimi nerwami. - Uważaj żebym ciebie nie cisnął kamieniem, gówniarzu! - wrzasnął, na co chłopcy momentalnie cofnęli się. - Powiemy ma.. - Super. A ja powiem policji, że łamiecie prawo znęcając się nad zwierzętami. Chyba, że wcześniej sam jakiś złamię i połamię wam kości. Jeden z nich momentalnie rzucił się do ucieczki, w mgnieniu oka znikając za drzwiami jednego z budynków. Pozostała dwójka patrzyła na niego z nienawiścią, co nastolatek oczywiście odwzajemnił. - To bezdomny kot, więc możemy robić z nim co chcemy. - oświadczył jeden z nich. Na te słowa, Jeremi zacisnął pięści, by "przypadkiem" nie postrzelić go bronią. Byłoby to jednak nieetyczne, poza tym, obiecał sobie, że nie będzie wszczynać strzelanin na Ziemi. - Zaraz wy będziecie bezdomni, jak zacznę rzucać kamieniami w waszą matkę. - odparł Milton. Nic go nie obchodziło, że może zniszczyć im psychikę. Według niego, nie mieli prawa znęcać się nad kotem. - Więc zjeżdżać i żebym was więcej nie widział. Drugi poszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę domu, rzucając Miltonowi spojrzenie godne bazyliszka. Ten ostatni widocznie nie planował się podać, gdyż splątał ręce na piersi, prychając pod nosem. - On nie żartuje, młody. - upomniał go Jeremi. - A jak zaraz się nie usuniesz, to mu jeszcze pomogę. Gdy podszedł bliżej, chłopiec dostrzegł, że jest jeszcze wyższy od blondyna. Jego dolna warga zatrzęsła się, a widząc, iż nie da rady wziąć ich na litość, szybko dołączył do braci. - Brawo. - powiedział z uśmiechem Jeremi, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za chłopcem. - Nie wiedziałem, że z ciebie taki obrońca praw zwierząt. - Bo nie jestem. - odparł spokojnie, kucając naprzeciwko kota. - Tylko jak już mają się znęcać nad zwierzętami, to proponuję Monty'ego, a od reszty im wara. - po tych słowach uśmiechnął się lekko, wyciągając ręce w stronę zwierzęcia. - Kici, kici. Chodź do mnie, kochanie ty moje. Zwierzak popatrzył na niego swoimi zielonymi ślepiami niepewnie. Mimo obaw, postawił kroki swoimi małymi łapkami, idąc powoli w jego stronę. Uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka nieco go uspokajał, jednak nie wydawał z siebie dźwięków. - Mój aniołek. - powiedział z zachwytem chłopak, biorąc go na ręce. - Jesteś totalnie zarąbisty. - To jak go nazwiesz? - zapytał Jeremi, zdając sobie sprawę, że zapytanie go o adopcję kota byłoby zbędne. Scott z uśmiechem patrzył, jak kotek przytula się do jego ramienia. Jego krótka, szara sierść pokryta kilkoma białymi plamkami ocierała się o jego koszulę, zostawiając ślady, jednak to nie było w tej chwili istotne. W końcu, od czego są pralki? - Hmm.. Wiesz, chyba nazwę go Lenin. - odparł po chwili namysłu. - Czemu akurat tak? - zapytał, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, kim był słynny imiennik kota. - Nie wiem, tak mi jakoś się obiło o uszy. Tatiana coś o nim wspominała. Chyba jakiś aktor, czy tam naukowiec. Ale ponoć ruski, to mój kotek też będzie ruski. Powrót do klasy pani Hass nie budziło w uczniach pozytywnych emocji. Nauczycielka natomiast nie wyglądała na niezadowoloną, ani na szczęśliwą. Jej twarz wyrażała jedynie obojętność, jednak z całą pewnością nie brak zainteresowania sprawą. Usiadła za biurkiem, wskazując im miejsca w ławkach. Ci szybko je zajęli, chcąc mieć to całe zajście za sobą. Jedynie Ginger wydawała się być wystraszona, reszta jedynie zdenerwowana i zniecierpliwiona. Kobieta doskonale o tym wiedziała, ale zbyt lubiła czuć stres u uczniów, by szybko przejść do sedna. - Więc, - zaczęła powoli Hass'owa. - wszczęliście bójkę na boisku szkolnym niczym prymitywne istoty. - Właściwie, to my.. - zaczęła Stephanie, która czuła się wyraźnie dotknięta tą uwagą, jednak nauczycielka szybko jej przerwała. - Nie umiecie nawet przyznać się do błędu? Nie tylko Winner poczuła się obrażona. Cała reszta także. Wszyscy zgromadzeni pragnęli tylko zdrowo przywalić germanistce w nos, jednak, niestety tak nie wypadało. - Ja tu jestem przez przypadek. - wtrącił Fineasz, nie wiedząc gdzie podziać wzrok. - Z nikim nie biłem. - Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić ciebie bijącego dziewczyny, Flynn. - odparła z ironicznym uśmiechem. - Jednak wyraźnie widziałam, że trzymałeś Milton za nadgarstki. Domyślam się, że chciałeś ją powstrzymać od uderzenia Hirano? - Ja.. - to była prawda, jednak chłopak czuł, że mógłby przez to wpakować Amy w kłopoty, a dziwnym trafem, bardzo tego nie chciał. - A może byłeś przeciwko Milton i działałeś z Hirano? - Nie! - A więc chciałeś uderzyć swoje koleżanki? - Nigdy w życiu! Amy popatrzyła na niego kątem oka. Czerwonowłosy bliski był wybuchnięcia gniewem, lub płaczu. Zrobiło jej się go szkoda, jednak jej współczucie nie potrwało długo, gdyż w porę przypomniała sobie, że jej sytuacja wcale nie jest lepsza. - To jakaś paranoja! - wtrąciła głośno Nazz, podnosząc się z krzesła. - Ja pani opowiem jak to było! Kobieta uniosła brwi, patrząc na nią z zaciekawieniem. Chociaż starała się traktować ich jednakowo, do Jefferson miała o wiele większe zaufanie, niż do całej tej reszty. Nie umiała tego wytłumaczyć, tak po prostu czuła. - One nas sprowokowały, dokuczając naszej przyjaciółce! - tu wskazała na Złe Trio, które jednomyślnie wywróciły oczami. - Miały bić się z nią, ale Herma miała ważne sprawy do załatwienia, więc musiałyśmy jej pomóc! Tu chodziło o honor Proczadzikowców! - Kogo? Nauczycielka zmarszczyła brwi, natomiast Złe Trio wymieniło zdziwione spojrzenia. Fineasz tylko wzruszył ramionami, gdy Amy posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. Wszyscy momentalnie zamilkli, gdy do klasy weszła Anette Wilson, niosąc pod pachą dziennik. Na jej twarzy malowało się zmartwienie, gdy patrzyła na swoich wychowanków. - Co się stało? - zapytała. - Rozmawiamy. - odpowiedziała Hass. - Na pewno wiesz o czym. Tak, czy inaczej, Nazz. Jeżeli to co mówisz jest prawdą, to.. - Pewnie, że nie jest! - wtrąciła zdenerwowana Stephanie, również stając na równe nogi. - Ona perfidnie kłamie, nikomu nie dokuczałyśmy! Blondynka nie wyobrażała sobie, by została ukarana za swoje winy. Wcześniej wszystko przechodziło jej na sucho, nigdy za nic nie musiała odpowiadać, a tymczasem jej przekonanie o wiecznej bezkarności właśnie runęło. - Spokojnie Steph. - wtrąciła pewnie Paulin, jako jedyna nie działając pod wpływem emocji. - Koleżanka Nazz na pewno ma jakieś dowody, by poprzeć swoją wersję wydarzeń. Niebieskowłosa popatrzyła niepewnie na Ginger, która tylko pokręciła głową. Nie miały nic, tylko słowo przeciwko słowu. - Rozpłacz się. - szepnęła Hellerówna do ucha Amy. Na reakcję nie trzeba było długo czekać. Dziewczyna momentalnie zaniosła się łzami, szlochając głośno. - Amy, kochanie, co się stało? - zapytała z troską jej wychowawczyni. Słysząc te słowa, Złe Trio było już pewne zwycięstwa. - Bo.. bo mi tak smutno, że one nas tak nie lubią! - zaszlochała, wycierając łzy. - Bo one zaczęły nam proponować bójkę. I my nie chciałyśmy, bo takie rzeczy są złe, ale.. One podeszły, a Fineasz nam pomógł, bo przez moje okropne nerwy, prawie nie zaatakowałam! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłabym do tego zdolna! Nienawidzę siebie! Fineasz był w szoku. Gdyby nie znał tej sytuacji, uwierzyłby jej i jeszcze zaczął pocieszać. - Nie wstyd ci tak kłamać?! - warknęła Nazz, nie mogąc wytrzymać. - Jesteście wszystkie obrzydliwymi manipulantkami! - Proszę pani, one krzyczą na moją przyjaciółkę. - powiedziała ze smutkiem Heller do akompaniamentu łkania Amy. - Niech pani im coś powie. Nawet Stephanie była pod wrażeniem. Nie wiedziała, że Paulin umie tak dobrze kłamać, ani tego, że Amy potrafi płakać na zawołanie. Hass nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, po raz pierwszy odjęło jej mowę. - Nazz, przeproś koleżanki. - powiedziała gniewnie Willson. Nazz i Ginger wytrzeszczyły szeroko oczy. Co, jak co, ale nawet tego trio nie podejrzewałyby o taką manipulację. W duszy przeklinały niesprawiedliwość, jaka jest w tej szkole. Jedno było pewne, Jefferson nie przeprosi. - Nie ma mowy. - odparła, splątując ręce na piersi. - Zostało mi jeszcze trochę honoru i wezmę go ze sobą do trumny. Ginger, idziemy! Po tych słowach dziewczyna odsunęła ławkę, po czym z dumnie uniesioną głową wyszła, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Hirano zdążyła tylko pokazać gestem "do widzenia" nauczycielkom, po czym szybko dołączyła do przyjaciółki. - Możecie iść. - powiedziała Anette do pozostałych. - I jeżeli pojawiłyby się jeszcze jakieś konflikty z ich strony, powiedzcie mi od razu. Hermiona i Sophie weszły do ośrodka psychiatrycznego. Z przerażeniem dostrzegły, że nawet recepcja wymalowana jest na biało. Adventurówna była pod wrażeniem, więc całą swoją uwagę poświęciła na podziwianie wystroju. Niebieskowłosa natomiast szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę recepcjonistki, jednak w ostatniej chwili drogę przerwał jej jakiś mężczyzna. - A panienki do kogo? - zapytał z politowaniem. - Po Brandona. - odparła zdenerwowana Hermiona. - Dzwonił pan do mnie. - Ty jesteś Hermiona? - pokiwała głową. - Ohh.. Myślałem, że jesteś jego matką, ale trudno. Zapraszam. Ulaniuk pokazała Sophii wzrokiem, by została w recepcji. Blondynka pokiwała głową z uśmiechem, po czym skupiła wzrok w dużym akwarium stojącym pod ścianą. Im dalej zagłębiali się w korytarz, tym Hermiona czuła coraz większy ból brzucha wywołany stresem. To miejsce nie należało do przyjemnych, wprost przeciwnie. Zewsząd dobiegały ją jęki tutejszych pacjentów, a świadomość tego, że jej chłopak jest jednym z nich, dobijała ją całkowicie. - Pacjent jest w bardzo złym stanie. - zaczął lekarz poważnym tonem. - Twierdzi, że jest królem Imperium w kosmosie i włada innym układem planetarnym. Znasz może jego rodziców? - Emm... Tak, znam. - odparła po chwili namysłu. - Nie wiem czy będą w stanie teraz przyjechać, ale tamta dziewczyna, która została na korytarzu, to jego siostra. Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem, na co ona tylko uniosła brwi. Przecież nie mogła powiedzieć, że Brandon mówi prawdę, bo i ją by tu zamknął. Musiała więc trochę nakłamać. - Czemu rodzice nie przyszli, tylko wy? I dlaczego jego siostra tam została? - Są skłóceni. - odparła szybko. - On mógłby się zdenerwować na jej widok.. Sam pan wie jak to jest z takimi jak on. - Mhm. A ty kim dla niego jesteś? - Dziewczyną. Na te słowa, mężczyzna tylko przytaknął. W dalszym ciągu szli przed siebie, jednak tym razem, w całkowitej ciszy. Hermiona wykorzystała to, by obmyślić plan. - To tutaj. - powiedział w końcu, otwierając przed nią drzwi. Tak jak mogła się domyśleć, białe ściany i podłoga, a gdzieś na końcu, jej chłopak, który przez to wszystko wydawał jej się być bardzo mały. Fakt, że był związany kaftanem bezpieczeństwa też robił swoje. Po chwili dostrzegła, że on śpi, a głowę oparł o ścianę. Ten tragiczny widok sprawił, że dziewczyna na prawdę zaczęła się o niego martwić. Podeszła do niego po cichu, po czym lekko potrząsnęła, kucając przed nim. Serce biło jej jak szalone, przez ten jeden moment na prawdę uwierzyła, że jest chory. - Branduś? - szepnęła, gdy powoli otwierał oczy. Brandon zamrugał kilka razy, próbując dojść do siebie. Niebieskie włosy jego dziewczyny idealnie przerywały schemat wszechobecnej bieli, co przyniosło mu niemałą ulgę. Nie zdobył się jednak na to, by się uśmiechnąć. Był zbyt zmęczony. - Wyciągnij mnie z tego siedliska patologii. - szepnął. - To jest psychiatryk najniższych lotów, oni tu nie mają pojęcia o leczeniu. Sam tu zaraz zwariuję. Od ostatniego czasu mam wrażenie, że mama mnie woła. Rozumiesz to? Słyszę "chodź, bo zrobiłam kotlety". Ja już kompletnie zwariowałem, przecież ona jest wegetarianką! Niebieskowłosa momentalnie zakryła sobie dłonią usta, by nie wydać krzyku przerażenia. Zwariował. Jej chłopak po prostu zwariował. - Współpracuj. - szepnęła najciszej jak tylko potrafiła, po czym zwróciła się do lekarza. - Przepraszam, czy mógłby pan pójść po jego siostrę? Brandon bardzo chce ją zobaczyć, może to mu pomoże. - Ah, tak! Oczywiście! - odparł tonem jakby sam na to wpadł, po czym bezzwłocznie wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Hermiona również nie miała zamiaru zwlekać. Złapała go za kaftan, po czym otworzyła okno, wpuszczając chłodne, jesienne powietrze. - Umiesz latać? - zapytał z nadzieją chłopak. - Nie. - odpowiedziała szybko. - Ale będziemy improwizować. Na trzy! - Czekaj, ale ja nie... - Raz. - Herma, ja nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł. - Dwa. - Ale może mnie chociaż z tego rozepnij! - Trzy! Nie słuchając jego sprzeciwu, pociągnęła go za sobą, skacząc z okna. Nie bała się. Najwyżej umrą, co to za strata? On niestety nie był takim optymistą. Dramaturgii dodawał fakt, że skakali z trzeciego piętra. Lekarz wziął głęboki wdech, spoglądając na domniemaną siostrę pacjenta. Sam nie wiedział jak jej to delikatnie przekazać, w końcu to niecodzienna sytuacja, gdy brat tak nagle zaczyna wariować. Musiał jednak jakoś jej to powiedzieć, od tego zależał jego honor i tytuł psychiatry. Sophie ani trochę nie przejmowała się sytuacją. Zapominając po co przyszła, całkowicie oddała się rybkom, stukając do szyby akwarium. Te czasem na nią spojrzały, co wywoływało u niej ogromną satysfakcję. - Przepraszam. - Nic się nie stało! Rozmowa nie zaczęła się dobrze, szczególnie dla niego. Blondynka w dalszym ciągu wpatrywała się w rybki, obserwując ich najmniejszy ruch. - Chciałabym być rybką. - powiedziała nagle, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. - Nie musiałabym chodzić do szkoły i pływałabym w takich proczadzikowych szklanych pudełkach! - W każdym razie, - zaczął, nie rozmyślając nad jej wcześniejszą wypowiedzią. - Mam dla ciebie bardzo przykrą wiadomość. Na te słowa dziewczyna niemalże natychmiast odwróciła się w jego stronę, a z jej twarzy zniknął ostatni ślad uśmiechu. W jej oczach widniało przerażenie, co nieco zestresowało mężczyznę. - Valmirka znowu nie daje spać Ridge'usiowi, tak?! Oh, zawsze to samo! Powtarzam jej, że to jest kot i on nie będzie za nią latał, ale ona nie chce mnie słuchać! Co ja mam jej powiedzieć, żeby dała mu się chociaż raz wyspać?! Była tak przejęta tym co mówi, że lekarz nie potrafił jej przerwać. Dopiero gdy skończyła, zdobył się na odwagę i przemówił. - Może pójdziesz ze mną? - Oki. Skoro tego potrzebujesz. Po tych słowach skierowała się w stronę korytarza, nie czekając na niego. Mężczyznę nieco zdziwił sposób w jaki dziewczyna tak szybko zmienia stan emocji. - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać o twoim bracie. - zaczął poważnie. - A, to fajnie. - odparła już uśmiechnięta. - Co tam u niego? Dalej nie chce jeść warzyw? - Nie, chociaż to też. Z jego zdrowiem coraz gorzej. - Znowu ma katarek? - Chodzi mi o zdrowie psychiczne. Tu zatrzymała się, poważniejąc. Tym razem popatrzyła na niego z gniewem, co najmniej jakby chciała go zabić. Lekarz instynktownie cofnął się o krok. - Sugeruje pan, że mój braciszek jest chory psychicznie?! - Nie, nie, ależ skąd... Moment, tak! Właśnie to sugeruję! Mężczyzna w porę opanował dobre maniery, chcąc jak najszybciej przejść do sedna i pozbyć się nieprzewidywalnej siostry pacjenta. - Aha, bo czasem rzuci klockiem w okno, to od razu, że chory, tak?! - Nie wiedziałem, że ma takie odruchy. - Ma. Czasem też je gluty. - A to ciekawe. - westchnął, zapisując coś w notatniku. - Dobrze więc, pewnie chcesz go zobaczyć? - Jest tutaj?! - Niestety tak. Uważa się za króla imperium galaktycznego, więc przewiduje najgorsze. - Ojejku. - zasmuciła się, wpatrując w drzwi. - To tak jak chłopak mojej kumpeli. Lekarz zdawał się nie usłyszeć ostatniego zdania. Otworzył powoli drzwi, jednak to co tam zastali, ich obu zszokowało. W środku nie było nic, tylko otwarte okno z którego wlatywało zimno. Mężczyzna otulił się ramionami, wpatrując się osłupiały w pomieszczenie. - Niebywałe. - tylko tyle umiał z siebie wydusić. - No nieźle koleś. Zostawiłeś chorego psychicznie samego w pokoju z otwartym oknem. - na te słowa lekarz poczuł, jak przechodzą go dreszcze. Spojrzał na nią przerażony, na co ona tylko uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. - Nawet ja nie jestem taka głupia. Ale nie pękaj doktorku, wiem gdzie go szukać! Po tych słowach złapała go za rękę, po czym pośpiesznie wybiegła z budynku. - Jesteś nienormalna. - Ale to nie ja jestem zakuta w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Brandon wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że przeżył wyskok z okna. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, zaczynając zdejmować z niego niewygodny kaftan w który zaplątało się już kilka gałęzi i liści. - Dobra, a wiesz może gdzie jest mój samochód? - zapytał, rozprostowując kości. - Już go nie odzyskasz. Odholowali ci go, tylko pełnoletni właściciel z papierkami może go odzyskać. Chłopak popatrzył na swoją dziewczynę przez chwilę, po czym jęknął głośno, łapiąc się za głowę. Wywołało to śmiech u niebieskowłosej. - To co, mam iść na pieszo? - rozbawiona Hermiona pokiwała głową. - Nawet by uszło, ale najbliższy przystanek międzygalaktycznych autobusów jest na Marsie. Jak ja niby dotrę do siebie? - Możesz zostać u mnie na wekeend, a potem coś wymyślimy. - Nie, nie mogę. Wiesz, miałem wysłuchać prosty lud. I zdecydować o kilku egzekucjach. Ehh, dobra, może złapię stopa. Na granicy Danville często można spotkać statki kosmiczne. - Serio? - Tak, ale trzeba się przyjrzeć. - powiedział, po czym pocałował ją w policzek. - Trzymaj się Hermuś. I dzięki. - Do zobaczenia! - zawołała za nim, machając ręką. - I powodzenia z Imperium! Sophie biegła tak szybko, na ile pozwalały jej nogi. Za rękę trzymała psychiatrę, który starał się nie przewrócić, próbując dotrzymać jej tępa. Z każdą sekundą byli coraz bliżej celu, chociaż mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia gdzie konkretnie zmierzają. W końcu dotarli. Nieduży domek na przedmieściach stanął przed ich oczami. - To tutaj. - powiedziała po chwili, otwierając furtkę. - Pan za mną. Na te słowa, lekarz otrząsnął się, po ruszył. Blondynka otworzyła przed nim drzwi od swojego domu. W salonie siedziała kobieta o blond włosach, oglądając telewizję. Aktualnie emitowane były reklamy, tak więc szybko się od nich oderwała. - Samantha! - zawołała dziewczyna, na co kobieta momentalnie spojrzała na nią. - Mamy gościa! Ta szybko podniosła się z kanapy, spoglądając na pasierbicę i jej nowego towarzysza z niemałym zdziwieniem. - Dzień dobry. - przywitała się z mimowolnym uśmiechem. - Pan do kogo? - Do pani syna. - oznajmił po chwili. - Uciekł z naszego zakładu psychiatrycznego, wcześniej podając się za króla Imperium Galaktycznego. Dodatkowo uznał, że jego rodzice nie żyją. Samatha zamrugała kilka razy oczami, nie mogąc zrozumieć o co chodzi. Dałaby głowę, że jej synek od godziny bawi się w swoim pokoju. Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Sophie zaprowadziła już swojego gościa na górę. Kobieta czym prędzej podążyła za nimi. - Aha! - zawołała Adventurówna, otwierając z hukiem drzwi od pokoju przybranego brata. - Wiedziałam, że to tutaj się ukryjesz! Chłopiec w jednej chwili wytrzeszczył swoje białe ząbki na widok starszej siostrzyczki. Pomachał do niej, trzymając w ręku zabawkowy czołg. - Wiedziałam, że się tu ukrywasz! - dodała z nie mniejszym entuzjazmem i zaangażowaniem. - Ładnie to tak uciekać z psychiatryka?! Chłopiec wydawał się ani trochę nie rozumieć sensu jej słów, ani nie przejmować się nimi. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, wracając do zabawy. - Możecie mi wytłumaczyć co tu się dzieje? - zapytała zezłoszczona Samatha. Psychiatra stał jak wryty z szeroko rozdziawioną buzią. To nie o tego pacjenta mu chodziło. Niezręczną ciszę przerwał dopiero odgłos otwieranych drzwi dochodzący z dołu. - Tata wrócił! - krzyknęła uradowana Sophie, prędko zbiegając na dół. W mgnieniu oka zbiegła po schodach, rzucając się ojcu na szyję. Mężczyzna nieco zaskoczony upuścił torby z zakupami, jednak szybko odwzajemnia uścisk. - Byłem tylko na zakupach. - powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na psychiatrę. - A pan do kogo? - Ja... Przepraszam, to jakaś pomyłka. - odparł, po czym szybko wyminął gospodarza domu, wybiegając na zewnątrz. - Powiedział, że Michael uciekł z psychiatryka. - odpowiedziała Sophie. - Ale chyba się pomylił. Nie da się opisać poczucia niepewności i nie stabilizacji, jakie poczuł Scott, gdy Tatiana głośno roześmiała się na jego widok. Nie zdążył przecież jeszcze nic zrobić, dopiero wszedł do domu z kotem na rękach. Siedziała przy stole, o mało nie dławiąc się kotletem. Obok niej stał Connor, który patrzył na syna z niezadowoleniem. Nie zrobiło to na Scott'ie większego wrażenia. Podczas gdy do niezadowolenia ojca był przyzwyczajony, tak śmiech siostry był dla niego nowością. - Z czego rżysz? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem. Ona nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wciąż starała się opanować śmiech, co wychodziło jej dość marnie. - Scott, co to jest? - zapytał beznamiętnie mężczyzna, spoglądając na zwierzę. - Lenin. - odparł bez chwili namysłu, wpatrując się w rodzica tępawo. - Będzie mieszkał w moim pokoju, więc twoja alergia na koty nie jest argumentem. Tatiana w końcu się uspokoiła, podchodząc do brata. Nie patrzyła jednak na niego, tylko na kota. - Czemu akurat Lenin? - zapytała ciągle rozbawiona. - Wiesz w ogóle kto to był? - Nie, uciekło mi to. - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - To ja pójdę go przedstawić Szarikowi, Ricki i Krymowi, więc jak coś, to mnie nie wołajcie. - Poczekaj chwilę. - zatrzymał go Connor. - Tatiana, weź tego kota, bo zaraz mnie szlag trafi. Dziewczyna, wciąż śmiejąc się pod nosem, wzięła kota na ręce, po czym zaniosła go do siebie. - Scott, mam dla ciebie idealną wizję na przyszłość. - zaczął ojciec. - Zostaniesz księdzem. Kategoria:Odcinki